


Dating Dean

by Sweetie_T



Series: Dating Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aggressive drunk, Almost the last chapter already what the heck, Angst, Ball gown, Basically all fluff except for the hunting part, Bath, Car washing, Castiel gets high, Confessions of love, Consuming alcohol, Dancing with Crowley, Dean is uber romantic, Dean's Birthday, Dog - Freeform, Dubious consensual licking, Embry is a celebrator, F/M, Getting Tattooed, Hurt/Comfort, Just her arm but still, Latin Dirty Talk, Licked by an angel, Mass Exorcism, Mind Reading, More protective Dean, OFC has weird abilities, Pie, Poker, Protective Dean, Roadhouse, Sam dates a demon again, Shifters, Shooting pool, Slight Masochism, Slightly AU I guess, Slow Burn, Sneaky Dean, Sweet Dean, Sweet OFC, Sweet Sam, Valentine's Day, all the feels, but it's worth it, chuck (mentioned) - Freeform, i'm so mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 36,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_T/pseuds/Sweetie_T
Summary: Quirky, lovable Embry is like catnip for supernatural bad guys. And she sucks at hunting. Good thing she has the good guys backing her.Dean is interested in her, but she likes to take things slow. 26 dates seems like a good number before hanky panky.Or does it?





	1. The Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embry and Dean come to an arrangement.

\-----

Embry walked faster, pressing speed dial and only had to wait half a ring before a tense, gruff voice sounded in her earbud. "Talk to us, Ems. What ya' got?"

She couldn't keep the tremor from her voice "I sure hope you guys are tracking me... I'm being herded."

"What, like... More than one?" The other voice now, the softer, more patient one. But even he sounded nervous.

"Yeah... Try three." Both guys muttered curses. She heard a keyboard clicking on the other end of the phone; the second man was doing some sort of computer search.

"Okay, Em... head north... uh... take a right. At the next road." He remembered she was directionally challenged. That was sweet of him. Maybe she wouldn't die tonight after all.

She turned right at the next road and fought the intense urge to break into a run, knowing it would only excite the creepy crawlies following her and make them chase her faster. She didn't totally understand what was after her, and she didn't want to. She just knew she wanted to help the guys catch the blood thirsty critters. She owed them. The guys had once tried to save her and her sister. They were only able to save her.

They hated using her, but sometimes it was necessary. Like tonight.

Every adult female in her family had a scent that was irresistible to a vast variety of creepy crawlies, or, as she referred to them, "crawlies" (she thought a cute name would make them less scary. It didn't.) Ghosts, vampires, demons. You name it. She'd never met one that didn't look at her like she was a walking hamburger. In return, however, she did have the ability, when she was being pursued, to tell where and how many there were. 

Both her crawlie irresistibleness and her impeccable perception made her a valuable asset to hunters, and several in the past had tried to use her against her will as a kind of crawlie dowsing rod. Which was partly why she was so eager to help the guys. They only utilized her when she said yes, and they protected her from hunters who didn't respect the word "no".

That's how she came to be here tonight, pretty much walking bait. Leading the three crawlies into a trap. She had neither the inclination nor the skill to take care of them herself. She was NOT a hunter. She was just a normal girl, with normal dreams and normal desires. Normal. Except for the whole crawlie bait thing, but whatevs.

"Okay... Em..." The softer voice again.

"I'm here, Sam."

"Um... You're not going to like this..."

"I already don't like this. Just tell me what to do so I don't die."

"I need you to crawl under the semi blocking the alley to your left."

"Seriously, Sam!?" This was a shady part of town and he frikkin' knew she had a thing about crawling through muck. And potential used drug paraphernalia.

"Look... Do you wanna get alley gunk on your jeans or do you wanna be crawlie chow? Your call." And that was the dulcet tones of Dean.

She did a quick mental scan of the location of the crawlies and estimated that if she moved fast she could just get through to the other side of the semi before being unpleasantly devoured. She sucked it up, dropped to her stomach at the nose of the truck and army-crawled her way to the back. Halfway through she heard awful growls just behind her and what sounded like hundreds of jaws being repeatedly snapped together. She crawled faster.

She managed to hold it together long enough to reach the two sets of strong arms that pulled her to her feet. Dean grabbed her and shoved her behind him. "Get in the car!" He growled, both men armed for bear and preparing to go to battle.

He really didn't have to tell her twice. She jumped into the car as fast as she could and curled into a tight ball, pressed behind the door. She was SO not a hunter.

She had tried to be once, when she was younger. Her grandmother had raised her and her sister after their mom died when Embry was six and her sister was three. Grandma was a badass hunter. A legend. She used her "gift", as she called it, to gank thousands of crawlies. Embry's sister was also gifted. She was everything Embry wasn't. Quick, strong, graceful, an iron stomach and what amounted to a frikkin' GPS in her head.

Embry was not gifted. She was cursed. She was born gentle and kind. Studious, patient and even tempered. She saw the good in the world and she felt things deeply. Which would have been fine. If she hadn't had DNA that turned her into a homing beacon for every creepy crawlie within sniffing distance once she hit puberty.

But still, she was born and raised in a hunter family. She had really, truly tried to be like them. But whenever she ended up with a gun or a machete or even just a vial of holy water in her hands things had a tendency to go terribly wrong. She would have believed it was an actual, literal curse except her grandmother had run every test and consulted every expert under the sun. Embry was just a really sucky hunter. Plain and simple.

The sounds of fighting escalated and something slammed against the door by her head. She wasn't tempted, even in the slightest, to crane her neck to see what it was. She knew she couldn't help. After almost maiming or killing every person in her family at one time or another by trying to "save" them she had learned to just keep her head down and stay the hell out of the way.

The sounds suddenly stopped and that was when she peeked out of the window by her head. A bloody hand slammed into the glass and she screamed in terror. Dean's face appeared beside the hand... His hand, as it turned out... And he gave her a little wink. The front driver's side door opened and Sam got behind the wheel.

She heard the wail of sirens and they were rapidly getting closer.

"Help Dean, he's hurt. We've gotta move." Sam had already started the car. Breathing through her pounding heartbeat she opened the door and pulled Dean inside, his feet barely off the pavement when Sam floored it and sped away.

"We got 'em, Kid." Dean smiled weakly at her, using the nickname he knew irritated her the most. He was clutching his side.

Healing was actually one of the two or three things in her life that she was very, very good at. She had a knack for knowing, with just a cursory exam, where someone was hurt, how badly and what first aid they needed. Her grandmother said her mother had been the same, that it was related to the crawlie catnip gene but only rarely manifested. She pried Dean's hands away from his body so she could assess him and found a knife wound in his side. She sighed with relief and smiled at him.

"Its superficial. Just caught skin and a little bit of muscle. Your rib stopped it from reaching your internal organs!" She said cheerfully, happy it wasn't critical, and applied firm pressure to the wound. Dean cursed at her. She just winked back at him.

\-----

Back at the hotel room where she had access to her full array of medical supplies, she was struggling to get Dean's shirt off. He was letting her know he was in pain. Loudly. Sam was out grabbing dinner.

"Shut it already! You're like a giant baby!" Embry almost never raised her voice to anyone, but Dean had a habit of getting under her skin. In more ways than one. Plus, her ears were ringing from his shouting and she could feel a headache coming on. He yelled at her each time she tried to lift his shirt off of his head, the act of raising his arm tearing at the wound painfully.

She grumbled at Dean. "I don't understand why you won't just let me cut the shirt. It already has a hole from the stabbing, not to mention it's soaked in blood."

He gritted his teeth. "Fine! Fine, just... Do it with respect. It's my favorite shirt." She raised a brow at him, but carefully... respectfully... cut the shirt with the first aid scissors (his eyes shut tight, he couldn't watch), finally, respectfully, peeling it away and tossing it... respectfully... in the trash can in the corner of the room.

He gave her a dark look at that until a twinge of pain made him wince. Covering, he said huskily, "If you wanted to get my shirt off..." He hissed when she started to clean the wound with alcohol, finishing his smart ass comment in a gasp "...you could have just asked."

She arched a brow at him and smirked, hoping her blush didn't show. Smart ass comments were a good sign coming from him. Dean was never more Dean than when he was being a smart ass. She finished cleaning and started stitching.

"Dean... You're not breathing." She reminded him after several minutes.

"Damn straight I'm not breathing... This frikkin' hurts!"

He grumbled, but grudgingly took several shaky breaths. She kept stitching for a moment before noticing he was holding his breath again.

"Seriously, you need to breathe. Or you'll pass out."

"Maybe that wouldn't be so bad. Wake me when it's over."

More shaky breaths.

After another little while she finished the last stitch. "Ok, it's over." She smiled at him as she unrolled a length of gauze.

"Heh... Keep me talking... Keep me breathing... You've got a devious mind, Ems." She grinned while focusing on taping the bandage over his wound.

"It worked, didn't it?" She snipped the end of the last piece of tape and patted it down, her fingers lingering just a second longer than necessary on his bare torso, then she started to repack the med kit.

Dean was weirdly quiet. She looked up at him and was startled to see his eyes fixed heavily on her. She swallowed nervously.

"Everything ok?"

"We should go out. You and me."

She looked at him, confusion written all over her face. She didn't answer, so he clarified further.

"Like a date. Dinner and flowers and candles and crap."

Her brow crinkled more as her confusion grew. "That's the pain killers talking."

"You didn't give me any."

"Oh... Right. Well... Wait a minute, why me? I am not your type. At all."

"The hell you're not... My type is hot. You're hot." He shrugged and flashed her a cocky grin. She looked down at her baggy tshirt, comfortable jeans and sensible running shoes, all lightly coated in gross alley muck.

"Seriously? I have never been told I was hot before. By anyone. Ever." She looked at him like he was high. She put a hand on his forehead, checking for a fever. He pulled her hand away and held it for just a minute. She let him.

"I'm serious, Ems. You're gorgeous, sweet, brave..."

She cut him off. "Ok, first of all, thank you for the compliments." She swallowed and fidgeted a bit. "Sincerely. Secondly, I am definitely NOT brave. My job literally consists of running away from crawlies. That's not brave."

"Running once may not be brave, but damn, Ems, you answer every time we call. Putting yourself in front of crawlies, willingly, over and over again, even though you're scared silly. That's frikkin' brave. That's frikkin' badass."

She blushed fiercely. "Dean... You are incredibly hot. Smart. Strong. Your sense of humor is wicked. Your taste in music is... SUCH a turn on. Your car is amazing, it's like a fantasy on wheels..."

"Ok, I'm not really hearing a downside here." He smirked at her.

"You do not want me, trust me." She said, shaking her head.

"Don't you think what I want should be up to me?" He said, frowning.

She sighed uncomfortably, the half-repacked med kit forgotten. "Ok, um... Let's put it this way... Embry dating and Dean dating are two totally different things."

"Really, Em?" He cocked a brow and a crooked smile at her. "What kinda stuff you into?"

She blushed even more, pretty sure she could heat up leftovers on her cheeks. "I... That's not really... What I meant was..." She took a breath. "Ok, so... A typical Dean date starts at a bar where you click with a stranger and you go back to the motel and do... various things all night... and then you leave just before breakfast. Which is fine, it's cool. Consenting adults, no one gets hurt. You're probably being very safe. I can't imagine surviving all the crap you guys have been through just to let yourself die from some STD..."

"Ems... Wanna maybe get to your point?" He looked at her, slightly confused now too.

"Embry dating is different. It's way slower. Probably in your terms you could say... Glacial. Like pre-global warming glacial."

"What's your number?"

"Excuse me?"

"How many dates with a guy before... Uhh..." He made a suggestive clicking sound in the corner of his mouth.

"Oh! Um... Let's say there's one date a week... 26, give or take."

He did the math in his head. "Em, that's like six months."

She nodded. "Sounds about right."

"And the whole time... Like, no one else?" He looked skeptical.

She laughed. "You mean monogamy? Yeah, that's kind of a requirement for me." She worked on finishing packing the med kit. "So, there you go. That's why it wouldn't work. I dig you so much. You are amazing. Incredible. And, damn, you're hot. But we're just not..." She shrugged. "...Compatible."

Dean was silent as she zipped up the med kit and packed it with her duffel. She assumed their awkward conversation was over, and she wasn't upset. No, really. It's not like she'd been pining over Dean since the first time she met him, when he saved her from a crawlie with only seconds to spare. Coming in driving the Impala like a frikkin' knight on his shining black steed...

"Deal." He blurted out. She looked at him like he had grown another head.

"What?"

"What, am I speaking Swahili? Let's do this." 

\-----

Sam laid on one of the beds, passed out after bringing back pizza and beer for dinner.

Embry and Dean, both cleaned up and in sleepwear, sat on opposite ends of the couch. Dean had paper and a pen and was looking very serious, like he was cramming for a test. Embry was still looking at Dean like he was intoxicated, even though she knew she still hadn't given him any pain killers.

"Ok, so... If one is like, an epic date... Like backstage passes for Metallica or high tea at Buckingham palace or some crap like that, does it count as two?"

She decided to humor him. "Err... Sure, I guess. But it would have to be unanimously determined on a case by case basis."

He jotted something down.

"And... What qualifies as a date? Like, is this a date right now?" He looked hopeful.

"Um, no. A date consists of actually going somewhere and spending time together, just us. Pizza in a motel room with Sam does not count. Even if he's unconscious."

He was actually scribbling down notes.

"Okay, and we have to wait for the 26th date for..."

"... If you use a disgusting euphemism for sex right now the deal is off."

He smirked naughtily. "We're waiting for the 26th date to... Express our feelings physically."

He raised his eyebrows in a question and she smiled and nodded at him. He smiled back.

"Ok... But what about... Like, kissing... Making out... Holding hands..."

"I don't know... I guess we'll just kind of play it by ear..." She glanced at him. "Glacially."

He wrote down every word she said, nodding like he had just got a key break on a tough case.

"Sounds good. When do you wanna start?"

\-----


	2. Dinner, Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short chapter.
> 
> A dinner date and good times at a carnival. The couple is nervous, Sam thinks it's hilarious. Typical little brother.
> 
> Brush your teeth after, this one's really sweet.
> 
> ;-)

\-----

Things on the crawlie front had been pretty quiet, so the next Friday Embry found herself getting ready for their date in the motel bathroom. She had sent Dean out to the car with instructions to knock on the door to their room in exactly one hour, giving her just enough time to shower and change.

She came out of the bathroom in a shockingly low-cut pink fuzzy sweater, a tight black mini skirt and pink heels. The getup was leftover from one of their previous cases where the crawlies were going after a certain type of girl and she was, as usual, the bait.

"I look completely ridiculous." She was finishing slipping earrings into her ears. "I don't even know what I was thinking."

Sam, of course, knew all about their "deal" by now and he thought it was funny as hell. He had never seen Dean so eager to jump through hoops for anyone.

"Em, honestly... You look hot. Dean is going to love it." He stifled a chuckle, knowing Dean was going to love it, at first. And by the time the night was over Dean was going to have to take an hour long cold shower.

She glanced down at herself. "Do you think I should change back?"

"Into your torn jeans and old tshirt? No, seriously, Em. You look amazing. Go have fun tonight."

She smiled a bit, still insecure, as a knock sounded at their door.

Sam smirked at yet another hoop Dean was all too eager to jump through. "It sounds like your date is here to pick you up!"

She rolled her eyes at him and gave him a real smile, dropping a kiss on the top of his head. "Thanks, Sam."

She opened the door and Dean's mildly irritated expression at having to sit in his car for an hour outside his own damn motel room was replaced with a slightly gaping jaw and pupils blown wide with appreciation, greatly enjoying the view. In that outfit she was pretty much all legs and cleavage.

He had to swallow twice and clear his throat once before any sounds would come out of his mouth, and even then his words were strained.

"Hey, Ems. You, uh... You ready to go?"

Even with her in heels he was a bit taller than her which put him at the optimal vantage point to enjoy her low cut top. She blushed under the weight of his gaze.

"All ready, Dean. Bye, Sam!" She hurriedly slipped past Dean and out the door, thinking forward movement might make her feel less self-conscious. The brothers shared a look behind her back, Dean panicking slightly, realizing he had got himself way over his head and Sam barely able to keep a straight face. Dean slammed the door on his brother and turned his attention back to his date.

 

One- Dinner

He took her to a tiny local Italian place. He had scoped it out earlier and made sure the tables had candles and vases of flowers. Dinner, flowers, candles. Real date.

She was SO nervous. And Dean wasn't even looking at her yet, he was staring at the decor on the table.

She cleared her throat. He looked up at her, trying very hard not to stare at her poorly concealed breasts.

"So... Uh..." He picked up his napkin and started fidgeting with it.

God, HE was so nervous.

"Dean... Have you ever been on a real date before?" She placed her hand over his very gently, stilling him.

He chuckled half-heartedly. "Of course! Used to do it all the time... In high school..." He trailed off and she smiled fondly at him.

"Just breathe. Okay? That's what I keep telling myself and I think it's starting to help."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "So you're nervous too, huh?"

She chuckled. "Um, of course I am. That awesome stuff I said about you before... I meant it all."

He grinned at her. "So you do think I'm hot..."

Their conversation was momentarily interrupted by dinner being served. They spent a few hours chatting and eating and overall they had a very pleasant evening. Until they left the restaurant. It was only a few blocks from their motel, so they were walking.

Embry put her hand in Dean's and leaned against him softly as they walked. When they got about halfway back to the motel she stiffened and her steps faltered.

This made him tense instinctively. "You ok, Ems?" He looked around but didn't see any crawlies.

She could barely breathe. "In the alley to just in front of us and to our right... Just one. It's hungry."

He slipped his gun out from the back of his waistband and squeezed her hand reassuringly. She hadn't known he had brought it, but she was glad he did.

"That the only one?" His voice was quiet and eerily calm.

She nodded, then suddenly squeezed her eyes shut." It's starting to move, but it's slow."

He nodded. "Stay here. I'll be right back." He stepped away from her. She kept her eyes shut and soon heard a single gunshot that made her jump, and she couldn't feel the predator anymore. She shrieked when she felt something touch her arm.

"Em... It's me, Ems. It's ok. It's dead. It was a..."

"I don't want to know!" She interrupted in a panic and gasped for breath. She finally opened her eyes and was relieved to see Dean in one piece. "Um... I mean... thank you."

He grinned at her and tugged her hand gently, taking her back to the motel. She snuggled close to him the whole way back.

 

Two- Carnival

On the road back to Bobby's, which was where Embry was staying whenever she wasn't playing bait for the guys, they came across a carnival in a mall parking lot.

"Ooh, I have always wanted to ride a carnival ride!" She stared, transfixed, at the spinning, blinking and flashing lights.

"You've never been on a carnival ride?" Sam asked.

Embry shrugged. "My childhood was a series of long boring car rides peppered randomly with horrifying crawlies. Carnival rides weren't really a priority."

"Man, I hear that." Sam said.

In moments Dean was turning the Impala into the parking lot. He hopped out and tossed the keys to Sam. "Come back for us in 2 hours." He winked at his brother and opened Embry's door.

"Come on. We're going on every damn ride they've got." He offered her his hand and pulled her gently from the car. She was giggling madly, so excited she felt like a little kid.

Sam rolled his eyes good-naturedly at them and drove off to find a motel room for the night.

Two couples passed close by them, obviously on a double date. The girls were dressed up really nice. Dean didn't even notice, but Embry did, and she faltered. "Dean... I haven't washed my hair in two days and I have some kind of crawlie gut stains on my jeans. Are you sure you want to be seen with me?" She was suddenly slightly self conscious.

He grinned at her, pulled her close and breathed in against her hair. "You smell amazing. And, hey, if I'm acceptable for public appearance then you definitely are. You're a hell of a lot prettier than me." He pecked her chastely on the top of the head.

She eyeballed the muscles under his jacket, lingering back for a moment to gaze at the way he filled out the seat of his jeans. "I don't know... You're awfully pretty." She mumbled under her breath before he tugged her hand and led her toward the Ferris wheel.

"Let's start with an easy one. Zero G force. Almost no one pukes on this thing."

"That's... comforting." She squeezed his hand and grinned at him to show she was teasing.

In moments they were on top of the ride waiting for more people to board and she got so excited with the view of all the lights she accidentally rocked the seat slightly. Dean turned white as a sheet. "Hey, Ems... I'm glad you're having a good time, but rocking the seat is against the rules."

She eyeballed him. "Are you scared of falling?"

He let out a humorless laugh. "Hell no... I'm scared of landing at high speeds."

She grinned and scooted close to him, putting her arms around him. "It's ok. I've got you."

He chuckled, amused at their role reversal, and kissed her head, his arms full of Embry and his fears forgotten as the wheel started to turn.

 

They rode every ride twice and he bought them some ice cream to eat while walking around looking at the lights. They stopped at a shooting game booth and he pointed at a ridiculously gigantic lime green panda bear.

"I'm winning that for you." He handed her his ice cream and took off his jacket, handing that to her too.

"Seriously, Dean? That thing is as big as me."

He just grinned confidently at her, gave the guy the tickets, picked up the little plastic gun and proceeded to completely demolish every one of the targets. He blew on the barrel and winked at her, as the stunned attendant handed him the gargantuan bear. She laughed so hard she doubled over.

"Say hello to Jellybean. The green ones were always my favorite." He grinned at her.

"Hello, Jellybean." She kissed the bear on the nose.

"Hey... Don't I get one too? I did win him for you." He held the bear to the side, opening his other arm to her and smiling.

She gave him a suggestive look and pressed her body against him, winding her arms, ice creams, jacket and all, around his neck, pulling him close. She gazed deeply into his eyes and kissed him... On the nose.

She pulled away grinning and chuckled at his frown. "That's what you asked for, right?" She winked at him and they kept walking.

"One day... You are gonna pay for that."

She laughed and he couldn't help but smile.


	3. Stars, Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet star-gazing, and mayhem at the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing the mall part! It definitely cured my writer's block.
> 
> Please let me know if there's anything you'd like to see! I have pivotal dates outlined, but I have room for fillers.
> 
> Love & Kisses,
> 
> -Sweetie

Three - Star Gazing

Their third date was nice. They dropped Sam at Bobby's and went for a drive. Dean cranked his favorite tunes, knowing they were a major turn-on for her. They had the windows rolled down halfway and he had trouble keeping his eyes on the road when Embry would laugh, every time the wind would whip her hair around to tickle her face. He loved her laugh.

The thing she seemed to like the absolute best was when he would sing along to his music. He always got so into it, so intense. And he wasn't shy in the slightest. Once he caught the totally aroused look she gave him while he was singing. He almost wrecked his Baby, he could barely look away.

That wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last that he silently cursed their 'glacial' arrangement. But as much as he hated waiting to touch her, he hated the thought of letting her down more. He was determined to see this through.

About 30 minutes out from Bobby's place he pulled into the middle of a field, turned off the car, and went around to open the door for her. He took her hand and helped her hop on to Baby's hood. He leaned against the car beside her. She looked at him, confused, and he smiled at her and gazed up. She followed the direction of his eyes and gasped breathlessly at the sight of billions of stars, brighter than any she had ever seen.

"Dean... This is incredible..." She laid back and looked straight up. They stargazed for ages. Well, Embry did. She gazed at the stars while Dean gazed at her. The weather turned colder and she shivered. Dean got up and stood between her knees. She sat up to see what he was doing and he enveloped her in his denim jacket. She had never felt so content, taken care of and wrapped in his scent. She smiled dreamily at him, the stars now caught in her eyes.

"You are incredible." He whispered, before giving her a chaste, sweet kiss on her lips. She put her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss, his hands balanced on the hood of his car to keep them from wandering over every inch of her.

When he felt the tentative little brush of her tongue on his lips he reluctantly broke their kiss, clearing his throat.

"Uh... We should probably get back."

She nodded, avoiding looking at him because she knew if she did she would end up jumping on him and begging him to kiss her harder. They got back in the car and headed back to Bobby's.

"Dean..."

"Hm?"

"Thank you for tonight. I know this sounds totally cliche, but it really was magical."

He smiled softly and glanced at her tenderly, longingly. His eyes said it all.

 

Four/Five - The Mall

Embry needed to go to the mall for a new bra. Smart ass Dean piped up, saying that would be a really fun date, helping her try on bras. Which was how he found himself waiting outside the changing room, holding her purse, and waiting for her to try on undergarments. It wasn't nearly as fun as he had imagined.

Oh well, at least if they hung out here for a while they could mark off another date. When she was done Embry took her purse back and made him carry the shopping bag. He sneaked a peek inside the bag and found a very boring, beige, full coverage, every day bra and he had just started to glimpse a corner of red and black lace when she caught him red-handed.

"Hey! Snoopy, that doesn't concern you for at least, like, 20 more dates."

"22 more dates. Cause if we go far enough for you to show me this I don't think either one of us could stop at cuddles."

She grinned, rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, dragging him into the soap and lotion store. They spent a while smelling all the fancy specialty products. His favorite was the lavender chamomile. She giggled at him, huffing it like he was trying to get high.

He grinned. "What? I like this!" She took it from him and handed the giant bottle of lotion to the checker, along with a travel-sized body spray in the same fragrance. She handed him the bag with the lotion in it and spritzed her neck and wrists with the body spray before slipping it in her purse, smirking at him playfully.

They wandered down to the theater and he bought tickets to the next movie. Neither of them really payed attention to what it was. It had explosions and a killer soundtrack. That's about all they remembered about it later.

They spent the entire movie munching on popcorn, and Dean kept grabbing Embry's wrist and smelling the fragrance she had sprayed there, which made her giggle. She shared her M&Ms with him, these he knew from being on the road with her were her favorite treat and she usually got grumpy when asked to share.

Towards the end of the movie he was kissing her wrist and she was feeding him the candy with her fingers. The entire last ten minutes they didn't even look at the screen, they gazed at each other. They shared a gentle kiss just as the credits rolled, the lights came on and people started to shuffle around them.

"That was the best movie ever." She said against his mouth.

"SO good. Wonder if they're doing a sequel." He gave her one last peck before they got up and left the nameless movie.

They were both getting hungry, so they made their way to the food court. They were just deciding where to eat when a custodian passed by them and Embry tensed, her breath catching. It surprised her when the guy just kept walking.

"Dean..." She grabbed for him but he was already on alert.

"Who?" The mall was crowded for a weekday, and he couldn't immediately tell where the threat was coming from.

She pointed to the guy slipping out the maintenance entrance. "Custodian."

Dean started toward the maintenance doors, dragging her along with him, when she suddenly stopped, trembling all over. "Dean, he has friends... Six... No, seven more. He must have just told them about me. Let's get out of here, please."

Dean stared at the doors as two custodians slipped out, followed by a young guy in khakis and an id badge from the mall's electronics store. Khakis came up to them, and Dean put his body between him and Embry.

Khakis pasted a salesman's smile on his mug. "Hello, folks. So here's what we're offering today... Y'all can come with us and all of these fine folks..." he gestured to the families, gaggles of teens, a group of grandma-type mall walkers. "...get to leave here breathing. Now, we think this is an exceptionally generous offer, but it is only good for a limited time. How does that sound, guys?" He smiled wider and for a second his teeth flashed razor sharp.

"Go to he..." Dean started, but Embry cut him off.

"All of them. You let them all go?" She glanced at an exhausted looking mom with four young children, one of them a newborn.

Khakis grinned solicitously at her. "Of course, ma'am. That's one of the best parts of our limited time offer!"

"And what the hell happens to Em?" Dean was torn between wanting to save the hundreds of innocent people in the mall, and needing to save Embry.

Khakis winced. "Well, that part is rather unfortunate, I'm sorry to say. We will be eating her." His face brightened once more. "But, and this part is exciting, folks, I have been authorized by my boss to promise you, if you come with us willingly, right now, you will be devoured almost instantly. Now, our competitors won't offer you that. With them it will take days, weeks, in some cases months of torture before they finally kill you. But if you come with us now, we promise your death will be quick and as painless as possible. What do you say, folks?"

"He gets away too. Unharmed." Embry tried to shoulder her way past Dean, but he grabbed her arm. He could feel her trembling. She ignored him and looked right at khakis.

Khakis nodded. "Of course, ma'am. Whatever you want."

She could feel the energies from the bowels of the mall. There were dozens now. They were aggressive, hostile. Shifting impatiently, some starting to attack each other.

"One more thing..." Khakis tilted his head to her in acquiescence. "I want to say goodbye to him."

"Of course. Take your time."

Embry hugged Dean tightly.

"Like hell I'm letting you do this, Ems." She buried her face in his neck and reached inside his jacket for his knife. It was half silver, half demon blade and it had all kinds of baddie-be-gone sigils carved into it. She slipped it into the waistband of her jeans, and pulled her shirt down to cover it.

She whispered quietly in his ear. "There are dozens back there... They're fighting each other. Meet me around back of the food court." She buried her face in his shirt. "God, help me..."

He clung to her desperately. He had tried to teach her to defend herself. She almost shot herself with the gun when it ricocheted off a hubcap in the junkyard. She did cut herself with a knife when she went to throw it at a target and had dropped it, point down, and it sliced open her ankle. He had to stitch that up. They tried hand-to-hand, and she got a black eye and knocked herself out by smashing her face straight into his knee. He still didn't know how she managed that one. But she was right. There was way too much innocent blood here, and these assholes wouldn't blink twice before slaughtering everyone.

"I'll be there with Baby." He was glad he parked close. "Just... Come out that damn door. Or I'm coming in after you." He kissed the side of her head and they looked at each other one more time, knowing it just might be their last.

 

Embry went up to khakis, and walked through the doors, followed by the custodians. Dean waited until the instant the doors closed behind them and then hauled ass to the parking lot, starting up Baby so fast he ground her gears a bit, whipping her around and driving like a soul out of hell to the back of the food court.

 

She started walking with the crawlie. "So, what's your name?" Embry could never remember being so nervous.

Khakis glanced down at the name tag and read it upside down. "Um... Kevin." He smiled at her. "I want you to know, I think you made a very smart decision. Em, is it?"

She nodded. "How many of you are there? Will I be enough for all of you?"

He opened the maintenance door and she resisted glancing back at Dean, not wanting to draw attention to him, before stepping through. Kevin went just after her and the two custodians followed behind them. She moved as slowly as she thought Kevin would tolerate.

"There's eight of us. Plenty of you to go around." The patterns of energy made more sense to her now, rival crawlie gangs. He didn't know anything about the dozens more angry crawlies waiting for them a few doors away. This could be good news for her.

"Who gets to devour me first?" She ignored her skin trying to crawl its way off her bones and she sidled a little closer to him. "You?"

If she didn't know better she could have sworn she saw him blush. "I will most likely get the honor of having you second. My boss will have you first."

The gang energy shifted suddenly, three crawlies blipped off of her internal map. They were killing each other.

She stopped, biding her time, easily 'pretending' to be nervous. "What is your boss like? You said no torture, right?"

Kevin smiled at her. "No, no torture. My boss is hungry, not twisted. She doesn't play with her food. And neither do I. And if anyone else tries to do anything but eat..." He glared at the custodians. "They will be disciplined."

Em smiled shakily. "Well... That's good." Several more crawlie signatures blinked out. There were about fourteen left.

Kevin leaned closer to her and sniffed her neck. She stifled a shudder of revulsion. "I have to say... It's taking all of my will power not to have a little nibble of you right now. Do you have any idea how delicious you smell, Em?"

She closed her eyes and swallowed, steeling her nerves. "Why don't you, then... Just a little. An earlobe... A fingertip... Your boss will never know." She glanced at the custodians. Their arms were crossed impatiently, and they were glaring at Kevin.

He grabbed the hem of her shirt but didn't lift it just yet. "How about a nipple..." She stiffened and tried to pull away. He smirked. "Suddenly shy?" He pulled the shirt up just a little, his focus pinned on her face. But the custodians saw. The gleam of metal. She reached down and grabbed the knife, plunging it into Kevin's side, closing her eyes as a blinding light flashed and he was dust. Literally, like a pile of dust.

The custodians came at her and she ran, following the exit signs. A crawlie jumped out of doorway and she put up her fists to defend herself, closing her eyes, forgetting the knife and accidentally stabbing the damn thing in the chin. Another flash. More dust. More running.

She made it to the exit door, but stopped herself as her hands touched the handle. If she left, there was nothing stopping these bastards from killing every living thing in the mall. She slowly turned around and was met with seven crawlies, the extent of their survivors.

One woman had a darker presence than the rest, which was kind of ironic, seeing as she was wearing a Hot-Dog-on-a-Stick striped dress and hat. But Embry could see her energy and that girl was frikkin' scary. Seriously.

"You thought you could fight us... You thought you could run. How cute." She took a few steps closer. Embry was so scared she almost dropped the damn knife, but she managed to keep hold of it, and she pointed it right at the evil bitch's heart.

Right then the door behind her slammed open and she was flung straight at the boss lady, the knife accidentally sinking into her chest. In her surprise she let go of the knife and forgot to close her eyes. The blazing flash of the creature turning to dust left her momentarily blind. And then all around her crawlie energy blinked out, one by one until they were all gone. She felt arms around her and she stiffened, then relaxed and buried her face in Dean's neck.

"All gone. They're all gone." She gasped, and she felt him relax. He bent and retrieved the knife from the pile of dust before guiding her outside and placing her in Baby. She finally opened her eyes and was relieved to see him, happy she wasn't permanently blinded. She smiled a tiny smile and he stared at her, putting one hand on her cheek.

"You did good, Em." That was all it took to bust through the brave dam inside her. She started weeping. He gathered her up in his arms and closed up the car, dragging her back into the mall.

"Dean, no, please... What are you... I can't go back in there... Oh god..." She babbled between sobs.

"Shh... Just trust me." He guided her back into the food court and sat with her at a table. He held her until she calmed down. "Look." He whispered.

She blinked tears from her eyes and looked up. She saw a grandma and grandpa having ice cream with three little kids. She saw a little girl dressed like a princess and having a birthday party with her little friends. She saw a young couple, the man joyfully laden with shopping bags and the woman joyfully laden with an extremely pregnant belly. She looked at Dean.

"Embry, you did this. These people are here, they're happy. They're safe." He rested his forehead on hers. "I know it's the first time you ever killed anything, Ems. I know killing just doesn't sit right with you. But sometimes, baby... It's worth it."

She slipped from her chair into his lap sideways, not caring they were in public. She put her arms around his neck and nuzzled against him, just letting herself people-watch for a while. A frustrated mom with a bratty little kid. An old man reading the paper and sipping a coffee. A group of teenaged boys nervously eyeballing a group of teenaged girls.

"Thank you, Dean." He felt her finally relax against him. "I'm ready to go home now."

In the Impala, halfway back to Bobby's, Embry broke the comfortable silence. "So... I don't know about you, but I think today was way more badass than backstage at Metallica."

Dean smirked. "Totally. WAY more."

They smiled at each other.

Dean cranked tunes for the rest of the ride.


	4. Sick, Bar Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say to really get to know someone you have to see them when they're sick. No makeup, no bravado. Vulnerable, stripped raw and giving it to you real. Cami and Dean both can check that one off their list.
> 
> And
> 
> Dean saves her from a different kind of monster.

Six- Sicks ("Hell yes, it counts as a date, Ems.")

"I swear, Dean, if you come here I will not be pleased." Embry sneezed hard into a tissue.

"Aww, Ems. You need me! Let Dr. Sexy come take care of you." She could hear the cheeky grin in his voice.

"Oh, yeah. So sexy. I've been sleeping eighteen hours a day and when I'm not asleep gross stuff keeps coming out of my body." She coughed up some gross stuff as if on purpose to illustrate her point. "Ugh..."

She sounded so miserable and she was all alone, Bobby was out helping Garth.

"Hang on, Sweetheart. We're on our way." Dean hung up the phone even while listening to her yelling at him to 'stay the hell away' on the other end.

"So... Any cases on the radar for South Dakota?" Dean turned Baby in the right direction.

"Dean... She's not in trouble. She's sick."

"People die from the flu, Sammy. Happens all the time."

"Old people, babies, people with compromised immune systems. Not Em. Plus it sounds like it's just a bad cold. She's going to be fine, Bobby should be back soon and, honestly, it sounds like she definitely does not want you there."

"I'm gonna take care of her, Sammy." Dean flashed an irritated glance at his brother and cranked the tunes.

 

About five hours later Embry opened her eyes when she felt something tickling her nose and mouth. There was a white cloth-like substance covering her face. She sat up straight on the couch, causing her head to spin.

"Whoa, whoa! I was just getting some drool... And some other stuff." Dean tried to continue wiping her nose and she slapped at his hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" She croaked in irritation.

He shrugged and smiled at her, holding up a box of tissues he had bought her. "They got lotion in 'em."

She grabbed a tissue from the box and sneezed hard into it before balling it up and throwing it at his head. "I told you not to come here!"

He ducked easily. She was a horrible shot normally, and not any better sick.

"You're sick, Ems. I'm gonna take care of you. End of discussion."

She was in he process of growling at him when Sam came out with a bowl of soup and some soda crackers.

He smiled at her and set the soup on the coffee table. "Morning, sunshine."

"Screw off. Both of you." She grumbled, blowing her nose again. Her nose was red, her eyes bleary and her hair like a rat's nest.

"Hey, I was the one who told him not to come here." Sam defended.

"Great job. Now go away." She looked at Dean as she said the last, but he was already reaching a spoonful of soup toward her mouth. She scowled at him. He flashed his stupid sexy hot Dean smile.

Sam, for one, actually listened to her and went upstairs to one of the rooms to get some rest.

"You need to eat, Ems." He put the spoon to her mouth and she grumpily opened and swallowed it.

She finished half the bowl and two crackers before another wave of exhaustion hit her. Dean fluffed her pillow and pushed her gently down into it, covering her up with the afghan. "Nap time, Sleeping Beauty. Don't worry. I got you."

She grumbled something incoherent but snarky before passing out.

 

When she woke up hours and hours later it was morning again. It took her a minute to realize she was feeling much better. She could mostly breathe through her nose and her head had stopped spinning. She actually felt really good until she remembered how bitchy she had been to Dean and Sam. Oops.

Speaking of Dean, she looked over and noticed him passed out on the couch with her feet in his lap. He was snuffling, which she knew from sharing motel rooms with the guy was abnormal for him.

Dammit. Now he was sick.

She stood up and tucked him in on the couch, getting him comfy. She showered, brushed her teeth and got dressed. Then she got busy taking care of him.

 

When Dean woke again he opened his eyes to see a tissue coming at his face. It was just in time because he sneezed mightily into it.

"Uhh..." He groaned. "I'm sick..."

"Bless you. Of course you're sick. I told you not to come here, goof ball." Embry gave him another tissue and he blew his nose.

 

She spent the next few days feeding him soup, helping him to and from the bathroom door and watching him sleep. Sam kept a careful distance, he really didn't want to get sick. Finally, everyone was well again and they were celebrating with pizza, their first food in a week that wasn't soup and crackers.

"Damn, that was a nasty bug." Dean bit into the meat-lovers, savoring the feeling of eating solid food again.

"Yeah. Next time maybe you'll listen to me and Sam and stay away." Embry nibbled her slice.

Dean smirked at her. "Not a chance. You're kind of hot when you're throwing used tissues at me."

She threw a balled up napkin at him.

It missed wildly.

 

Seven- The Bar

Embry pulled up in one of Bobby's clunkers outside the bar where they were meeting and was excited to see Baby parked in the lot. She ran her fingers gently over the car before walking into the establishment. She didn't see Dean anywhere and she figured he was in the bathroom.

She perched herself on a bar stool and ordered a beer. She was listening to the classic rock and smiling at the memory of Dean singing for her when she felt a tap on her arm. She glanced over, half expecting to see Dean but she was confronted instead with a smooth-looking weaselly guy about her age.

He looked her up and down, not even trying to hide his appreciation. She had on cowboy boots, a knee-length sun dress and one of Dean's denim jackets she had kind of adopted. She loved it because it smelled like him.

"I'm Ryder." The pushy guy purred. She rolled her eyes and turned away. Apparently that was the wrong move, in Ryder's opinion. He curled his fingers around her arm and tugged her back around so she was facing him.

"Look, you are very attractive and I'm flattered by your attention, but I'm meeting someone." She said assertively.

"I'll keep you company 'til they get here, sweet cheeks." He grinned like a predator.

She tried to move away from him but his grip was like iron. His free hand came to rest on her knee.

"Let go of me, asshole!" She tried again to get out of his grip, but he wasn't budging. She wondered desperately where Dean was.

Asshole's hand on her knee started to move up her thigh and she growled in frustration.

Suddenly his hands were gone from her body and he was on his back on the bar, held down by an enraged Dean. "I believe she told you to let go, asshole!"

"Outside." The bartender half-heartedly said. It was obvious he had seen it all before.

Dean dragged the guy outside by his shirt, punched him twice, hard, and came back into the bar where Embry was sitting, stunned and unsure what to do. He flashed a charming smile at her.

"Sorry about that, Ems." His face shifted to concern. "You ok?"

She nodded. "Thanks to you. Sometimes I wish I could sense human monsters too."

He led her to a booth, put an arm around her and held her close.


	5. Dog Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em finds a dog! Dean isn't exactly thrilled.  
> An entire building full of demons get exorcised.  
> Not really a "date", but they count it anyway.

Eight- Dogs Days

Dean pulled up in Bobby's salvage yard in the early afternoon. Sam had taken a different car to the site of their next case, a town infested with demons, and Dean was picking up Embry. They could really use her on this one. She could automatically tell them who was possessed. Without her they would have to play a guessing game and be constantly on guard.

He shut off Baby and got out, hurrying inside, anxious to see Em. He was puzzled when he was greeted not by his girl or even Bobby, but by a small, wiry, scruffy mutt. The dog ran up to him and started to sniff his boots.

"Idge?" Embry called, coming around the corner. She squeaked excitedly when she saw Dean. "You're back!" She ran up and hugged him, careful not to step on the little mangy pup.

"Hey, Em." He hugged her back briefly before pulling back and looking at her curiously. "When did Bobby get a dog?"

Bobby chose that moment to walk in. "That ain't my damn dog. That idjit's all Em's"

When Bobby said 'idjit' the dog ran over to him and sat obediently at his feet. Bobby rolled his eyes. "Idjit thinks that's its dang name."

"Well, can you keep it for a few days? We need Ems on a case."

"'Fraid not, son. Even if I were willing, I've got to run. Rufus needs some help in Alabama." Bobby was finishing packing up a bag as he spoke.

"Then we'll drop him at the pound on the way out of town." Dean shrugged.

"We will not!" Embry scowled. "What if they can't find him a home? They'll..." She glanced at the dog and whispered, "Put him down."

Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. Then what are we supposed to do with him? He can't stay here alone."

\---

"You're sure the damn thing's potty trained?" Dean glanced in the rear view mirror at the little mutt laying on a blanket in the back seat.

"Of course I'm sure. He's very smart."

Dean muttered under his breath. "Of course he is. That's why his name is idjit."

Embry glared at him. "He barks twice when he has to go potty, he knows sit and down and heel and speak."

When she said "speak" Idge barked once. Embry smiled proudly at him.

"Great. Just so you know, the thing pees in my Baby I'm making it into a hat."

Embry rolled her eyes.

 

Several miles down the road Embry was sound asleep, using Dean's jacket as a pillow, leaning against the door. He kept glancing at her profile, enjoying the sight of her so at peace.

The two barks were piercing and loud, shocking him out of his daze and making him swerve slightly into the thankfully deserted next lane.

When his heart stopped racing he realized what he had heard- two barks. Potty time. He pulled over right away, motivated by his desire to keep his Baby pee-free.

He clipped the leash to the mutt's collar, rolling his eyes at the tag Embry had made at some point- it was shaped like a heart, blue, with "IDGE" in big letters and Em's contact info under that. He felt something rough on the back side of it and turned it over to see she had actually engraved an anti-possession symbol on the tag. He chuckled at her quirkiness.

"Come on, scruffy." He tugged the leash gently and the dog hopped out of the car, circled the dirt three times, and peed. Dean was relieved he didn't have to walk the thing up and down creation for it to empty its bladder. Idge jumped back onto his blanket in the back of Baby and curled up, whining softly.

"Hey, bud, what's up?" Idge brought his deep brown eyes up to Dean's hazel ones and huffed out a dejected sigh. Dean couldn't help but scratch the poor thing behind his ears. "Hey... you hungry? When's the last time Ems fed you, huh?"

He dug in a bag Embry had packed for the pooch and grabbed a two-sided plastic dish, some kibble and some water. He filled each side about halfway and placed it down in front of the little guy, who promptly emptied the dish, eating and drinking every bit.

Idge sat back and when Dean went to grab the empty dish the little dog licked his hand gratefully a few times before laying his head down and going to sleep. Dean couldn't help the little half smile that spread across his face.

\---

They had convinced the mayor to call a town meeting. Half of the residents of the town were terrified and the other half were demons. Sam had arrived a day early and spent time preparing the town hall with the biggest devil's trap any of them had ever used, painted from one edge of the ceiling to the other.

Embry waited in the car until every citizen of the town was inside. She snuggled Idge close and tried to calm her nerves. She knew this would probably be the most crawlies she had ever played bait to.

She just had to survive until they could evacuate the innocent and start the exorcism.

She snuggled the pup for another minute, made sure the windows were cracked slightly for him, told him firmly to stay, and slipped out of Baby and inside the hall.

She knew the moment they smelled her. Her internal crawlie switchboard lit up like a Rockefeller tree and a good portion of the crowd started milling toward her. 

Sam and the mayor worked on evacuating all of the unaffected people out of the doors and Dean played bodyguard between Embry and the press of demons.

The mayor's daughter sat in the A/V room and once Sam and the mayor shouted the all clear Embry slipped outside of the trap and the mayor's daughter pushed play on the recording Sam had made. The exorcism started and the demons thrashed and snarled, enraged and helpless.

The end of the exorcism sounded and the demons were sucked back into hell. Embry sighed with relief and she checked out the survivors. Most of them had sprains, bruises, mild lacerations. A few were already dead and a couple needed a hospital. She and the brothers helped with first aid and triage and when they were done they all went back to the Impala.

Sam was telling them about what happened to his car (he used it as cover from gun-wielding demons while trying to protect the mayor and his daughter, it was ripped to shreds) and the guys had just popped open their doors when Embry gasped.

"Guys... We missed one." She breathed.

A hand came out from under the car and grabbed her ankle, dragging her under. The guys were fast to react, but Idge was faster. He bolted up to the front seat and out an open door, running under the car and ferociously biting the hand of the demon who was currently trying to tear off Embry's jacket in an attempt to get at her bare skin.

The demon inadvertently tore off her anti-possession necklace and he yelled in triumph, preparing to enter her until Idge nestled himself right against her throat, using the symbol on the tag on his collar to protect her from possession.

The demon howled in rage and reached for the little dog, but before he could grab it he was yanked out by his feet and Dean stabbed the bastard in the heart with the demon blade. The demon flickered and died and Sam dragged Em out from under the car as gently as he could. She clung to him for dear life.

"Em... Embry... Hey, listen, you're ok. You're fine. Are there any more? Listen to me... are there more?" She looked at Sam long enough for his words to register. She shook her head.

"Not that I can feel right now, no."

Dean stood, wiped off the knife, put it away and scooped up the little dog, cooing gently to him and praising him for his bravery. Em and Sam both watched him, Sam with a little smirk. He noticed them looking. "What? He's a hero."

\---

The mayor's daughter snuggled Idge close. His new name was 'Trooper' and he had a young teen girl to cuddle, a big back yard to play in and a warm, cozy doggy bed in the house.

Embry had insisted they find a home for him right away. The incident with the demon was too close of a call for her, she couldn't take it if the little guy were hurt or killed because she dragged him to a hunt. She smiled at the girl and the dog, confident he would be happy with his new family.

Dean, on the other hand, was a mess. "He likes to be scratched behind his ears. He barks twice when he has to go. He's a good eater. He's really frikking smart." He couldn't stop scratching and petting the dog, and the pup didn't mind the attention at all.

Em and the girl smiled gently at him. Sam stood back at the Impala, smirking.

"I'll take good care of him, Sir, I promise." The girl said.

"Call me Dean, kid. We're practically related through this little guy." Dean nodded toward the dog.

Embry put her hand on his arm. "It's time, Dean."

He forced his hands into his pockets and nodded, plastering a strained, less-than-genuine smile on his face. Embry shook the mayor's hand for the both of them, handing him their card and making him promise to call if anything weird happened in the future. She put her arms around Dean and walked him back to his Baby.

"You ok to drive?" She asked him gently.

"Yeah..." He watched the girl cuddle the dog and wave his paw in a little 'bye-bye' motion. The pup was going to have a great life. A family, a home, safety. Lucky damn dog. "Yeah. Let's go."

They all hopped in the car. Dean cranked the classic rock, and they drove away.


	6. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embry gets an anti-possession tattoo, Dean learns a very interesting tidbit about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on my one and only experience getting inked.
> 
> It's kind of awesome that my most awkward moments can now serve as fic fodder!

Nine- Ink

"But I don't want it on my chest! I like my boobs the way they are, they don't need extra decoration." Embry was sitting on the couch, at the bunker for once, Sam across from her and Dean on the couch beside her.

"Look, this is non-negotiable. I can't believe we didn't make you do this before. But basically you are never getting out of this life, Ems. Wish I could tell you something different, but I can't. You are stuck. Everywhere you go for the rest of forever things are going to try and eat you. Just the way it is. Our last case made it pretty obvious a necklace just ain't gonna cut it." 

She grumbled at Dean. "Can I just get it with invisible ink or something? I really don't want it on my chest."

Sam finally piped up. "We have ours on our chests."

"Yes, and your guys' tattoos are... SO frikking hot. But I just don't think it would look good on me is all." She sighed, frustrated.

Dean gave her a look. "That really all this is about, Em?" She arched a brow at him. "I mean, Sam and me, we're kind of used to pain. But you don't usually get hurt. And when you do it's little cuts and bruises. A tattoo is..."

"Please just take my word for it when I tell you the pain is not a problem." She interrupted in a monotone. He thought her response was a little weird, but he didn't push it. "Ok, guys, so... It works best over my heart, right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, that's the idea anyway."

"Does it have to be on the front of my heart? Do demons have to go through the sternum? Why not my back?"

The guys were quiet for a moment, thinking.

"In theory, it could be anywhere. We just know for sure it works over the heart." Sam said.

Embry nodded. "That settles it. My left shoulder blade." She looked at Dean. "And you're coming with me."

\---

Two days later they were in the tattoo shop. Dean was 'having a conversation' with the artist.

"I'm sure you're very creative, but it's important this thing is exact, got it? If it's even a little off, extra swirls or frills or anything, it won't work... Just copy it. Exactly as it is. Please."

To her credit, the older, inked, pierced and leather-wrapped artist was extremely patient and good-natured about the whole thing. She assumed Dean just had an intensely dominant personality and was very protective of Embry. Em didn't seem like she was abused or afraid. She even rolled her eyes at Dean several times and mouthed 'Sorry.' whenever he would come off as particularly domineering.

Dean took off his shirt and the artist traced his tattoo, cleaned up the lines and transferred it to Embry's back. Embry was wearing a halter top to allow full access to the area. The artist, Sylvie, thought it was adorable how Em had struggled to look away from the muscles of Dean's bare chest and how he was now struggling to look away from the curve of her bare back.

Em could feel herself getting more and more nervous. She was fidgeting, shivering, her teeth chattering a bit. Sylvie started setting up the ink and needles and Embry couldn't take it anymore. "Could I talk to you alone for a minute, please?"

Dean thought she was talking to him but he realized she was talking to the artist.

"Of course, Sugar." Both ladies gave Dean a look.

He cleared his throat. "You got a bathroom in here?"

Sylvie sent him in the direction of the bathroom and he took his time, even though he didn't really have to go, to give Ems a minute. When he came back he was surprised to find she was completely relaxed. She was laying on her stomach across an adjustable tattoo chair. She smiled at him and he sat next to her, taking hold of the hand she offered him.

"You ok?" He asked quietly. He was trying to keep in mind the fact that she wasn't used to being shot, stabbed, punched and tortured. This was probably going to be near her pain threshold, if not past it completely.

She nodded and smiled softly at him. "I'm good."

"Ok, Sugar. I'm gonna start on the outline now." Sylvie touched the buzzing needle to Embry's skin and Dean braced himself for her tears and his broken fingers. She squeezed his hand gently, a bright red flush crawled up her neck and over her face, and she sighed deeply.

He was baffled by her response. Shouldn't she be crying and saying 'I can't do this' and squeezing his hand until he lost circulation?

Sylvie apparently hit a nerve because Em gasped, closed her eyes, held his hand tighter and bit her bottom lip.

He cleared his throat. "Ems... You alright?"

Sylvie smiled, glancing at him for a split second. "She's just fine, Sugar."

Embry started sighing more deeply and the color in her face deepened. Dean watched her for a while, totally transfixed. When her hips began to writhe on the chair Sylvie decided it was time for a break. She covered up her supplies and went to return a couple phone calls.

Em opened her eyes and Dean was surprised to see her pupils completely blown. He could feel himself starting to get pissed off.

"Did she give you something, Ems?"

Embry just looked at him, confused. The flush of her face was beginning to slowly fade.

"Embry, are you high right now?" She blushed again and giggled.

Now he was fully pissed off. He made sure to keep his voice calm when he told her he'd be right back. He stroked her hair and she moaned at the contact.

He stormed out to the reception area and waited until Sylvie was off the phone before confronting her, completely livid but keeping his voice down. "What the hell did you give her?"

"I'm sorry?"

"She's frikking high, what did you give her?"

Sylvie smiled. "Um... Endorphins, Sug. That's it." She laughed softly.

Dean was totally lost, and his face showed it.

She sighed and took pity on him. "It's what she wanted to tell me when you went to the bathroom. Some people respond differently to pain than most. They... um... don't hate it. It has to be a certain type of pain, though. They have to feel safe and comfortable enough to totally relax. It's actually not all that uncommon in tattoo shops."

Dean started to understand what she was saying and he could feel his cheeks and ears starting to turn red. "So you're saying, she... uh..."

Sylvie nodded. "It's fine, really. I don't mind. I just wanted to take a break because I can't ink her while she's squirming."

"Okay, then. You... uh... You almost done?" He had no idea how to feel about this newly discovered knowledge. He tried to act nonchalant.

"Probably about another 45 minutes or so. Do you want some water?"

He nodded. Sylvie grabbed two waters and they headed back to Embry, who was still in the same position but appeared much more sober. Sylvie handed a water to her and Dean and washed her hands before taking her seat again and putting on gloves.

"How you doing, Sugar? You ok to finish?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Sorry about... you know..."

"Don't worry your pretty head about it. It's nice to work on someone who's enjoying the needle for a change."

Embry blushed and handed Dean her half-finished water. He noticed she didn't meet his eyes. Sylvie started working again and Dean watched Embry with a renewed sense of fascination. She was so relaxed she was boneless, sighing gently with every few exhales. She reached for his hand and he held hers gently, seeing her tiny squeezes and the brushes of her thumb over his skin in a new light.

After about 30 minutes she was beginning to occasionally moan very softly when the tinkling of the bell on the front door sounded. Sylvie called out she'd be just a minute but the customer apparently thought it would be appropriate to barge in to Embry's session. He squeezed into the cramped room and Sylvie put down the needle in case he bumped her arm.

"Can you help cover this up please? It's an emergency. I can't let my wife see it." He turned around and pulled his pants down, his naked left ass cheek basically in Embry's face. The word "Lola" was badly tattooed in clumsy script.

Sylvie had had enough and she stood between the dude and Em, guiding him back in to the reception area with her body language alone. They could hear her chewing the guy out through the partition. Evidently his wife's name was not Lola.

Em finally met Dean's eyes again, hers filled with disgust and indignation. They heard the guy starting to mutter apologies and they both laughed. Dean brushed his hand over her hair and she was suddenly shy again. She looked down.

"How is it coming out?" She asked without looking at him.

He looked at the tat. It was skillful, identical to his own but its placement on her smooth skin made it look feminine and sexy. It needed just a few spots filled in and it would be complete.

"Its damn hot, Ems." She bit her lip and grinned and he had to clear his throat.

The bell jingled again and Sylvie came back in, washing her hands and sitting back down. "I'm so sorry, Sug. That was outrageous behavior. Let's finish you up, what do you say?"

Em nodded and braced herself. After being unexpectedly barged in on by a giant half naked stranger she was unable to relax enough to enjoy the rest of the process. After about five minutes she was whimpering and flinching, tears threatening to fall.

Dean reached up and ran his hand through her hair. And when he leaned against her ear and whispered, "Good girl." in his deepest, huskiest voice her eyes glazed over again, her body relaxed and her sighing breaths came back. He smirked at her reaction to him, and suddenly he wasn't confused about how it made him feel anymore.

He was starting to really dig this side of her.


	7. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up a little when Em and Dean decide to cook dinner!

Ten- Cooking

Dean and Embry found themselves alone in the bunker one night. Sam was out on a date and had cheekily told them not to wait up. They spent a few hours researching at a table in the library, their reading punctuated only by occasional glances and smiles. Before they knew it it started to creep towards dinner time.

"Okay, that's enough studying. I'm getting hungry. You want to get takeout or pizza?" Dean tossed down his book and pushed away from the table.

"Actually... what do you think about cooking something?" Em finished her page and carefully placed a marker before setting down her book.

"Seriously?"

She shrugged. "It could be fun. You could boil the water, I could crush the garlic."

He gave her a face that said he was less than convinced about how 'fun' cooking dinner would be, but she seemed really excited so he humored her. They went to the kitchen and dug around in the cabinets.

Embry found all of the ingredients she was looking for. "You like spaghetti?"

"Sure, I guess."

She handed him a pot that he filled with water and put on a burner while she worked on browning the hamburger. He turned on the stereo to classic rock and Em danced to the song that was playing. Damn, but she was cute. He couldn't help himself. He stepped up behind her and put his hands on her hips, feeling the way they swung in time to the guitar rift. He softly sang the lyrics right against her ear, knowing it drove her crazy.

"Dean..."

"Yeah, Ems?" He brushed his nose against her shoulder, taking in her scent.

"You're boiling."

He nuzzled her closer. "Mm... You too, baby."

She giggled. "No, Dean. Your water's boiling." She gently peeled his hands off of her hips and he seemed to snap out of a trance.

"Right, thanks." He cleared his throat, added the noodles to the water and then chopped the onions and mushrooms. She crushed a few cloves of garlic and added them to the meat.

Soon the pasta was cooked and drained and the sauce was simmering. She scooped up a spoonful of sauce, blew on it to cool it and guided the spoon to his mouth. He tasted and made yummy noises. She smiled and used her index finger to wipe off some errant sauce from his chin, placing it in her mouth and sucking it clean, closing her eyes to savor the taste. When she opened her eyes again she saw Dean staring hungrily, intensely, maybe even jealously at the finger in her mouth. She blushed and quickly pulled her finger out with a wet little pop.

They set the table and ate in relative silence, both of their eyes periodically traveling to the chart on the fridge. Dean had drawn the chart on graph paper with a ruler and colored pencils and everything. Embry thought it was adorable how he put so much work into it.

It was their date chart.

And they had 16 frikking dates to go.


	8. Flirt, Sleeping Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em gets dressed up sexy and flirts... with a demon.
> 
> And
> 
> Embry and Dean sleep together! Literally.

Eleven- Flirt

She balanced on the heels, wondering how the hell millions of women actually wore them every day without breaking their ankles. Her skirt was so short that even the slightest breeze made her blush and the cami she wore on top was barely enough to prevent a public indecency charge.

She opened the door to the pub and went inside, carefully making her way to the bar and trying to look casual. Her breath caught imperceptibly and she slipped onto a stool right next to the demon.

She ordered a drink and the guy's eyes turned to her, the feral glint in them belying the monster inside. She took a deep breath and smiled shyly at him. "Hi." She said, the fear of being so close making her voice sound husky.

He flashed a smile so charming she was sure it could have made other women's panties spontaneously combust. "Hey, baby." He let his gaze wander from her head to toe and back again, lingering on a few strategic areas that made her blush in spite of herself. "You meeting someone?" He smirked.

She made herself gaze at him coyly as she sipped her drink. "I think maybe I did meet someone... but that's really up to him." She leaned forward and placed her hand on his knee, knowing he wouldn't mind. On the contrary, he growled possessively and put one hand over hers, the other on her thigh. He started to brush his fingers up under her skirt. It took everything she had not to flinch.

He leaned close, nuzzled her neck, and whispered, "You look good enough to eat, honey. Let's get out of here and I'll show you what I mean." She bit her lip and nodded at him, pretending to not be terrified. He wanted to eat her, alright. He threw a couple bills on the counter without taking his eyes off of her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She walked with him outside.

Embry kept his eyes engaged, using every weapon in her arsenal. She hugged his arm tight which made her breasts collide. She gave him her sexiest bedroom eyes. She leaned against his ear and whispered naughty things. Sam and Dean had actually given her a script earlier after asking to hear her dirty talk. It had taken them a good fifteen minutes to stop laughing, and they still teased her about it. She didn't really see what was so funny. She figured most guys would appreciate a woman who would 'make them a sandwich and let them watch the game in peace'.

The whole time they walked she guided the demon, step by step, into the alley. Just as things started to get unbearably and unpleasantly intense, his hands running up under the back of her skirt to squeeze her butt, his tongue on her cleavage, his groin pressed against her stomach... she finally had him where she wanted him. She walked a few more paces and he realized he was stuck. He hadn't even noticed the devil's trap painted on the street.

"What the hell, bitch!?" He was livid. Sam and Dean came from around the corner, Dean taking off his jacket and putting it around Embry.

"Thanks." She said. He kissed her head and went to deal with the demon. She leaned against the wall and waited, playing lookout in case any more crawlies decided to sneak up on them while they worked.

The guys proceeded to try to extract information from the demon. About half an hour and two bottles of holy water later the demon had had enough. He started trying to get the guys to kill him so he wouldn't crack and give up the info.

"Do you have any idea how good your girl tastes? Did you see me lick her boobs?" He sneered lewdly and Dean sliced him in the leg with the demon blade. The demon grunted but continued. "I think that may be where I start on her. A big bite out of her cleavage." Dean was pissed. He reached back with the blade, preparing to gut the bastard but Sam stopped his arm.

"He's just trying to piss you off." Sam said, ever the voice of reason.

"Well, it's working!" Dean yelled.

The brothers just looked at each other, basically at an impasse. Embry walked up and used the blade to prick her finger.

"What the hell, Ems?" Dean was confused and angry. She watched the blood well up and glanced up at the demon, who was now staring at her, mindless with hunger. She smirked at him.

"Tell the boys what they want to know."

"Piss off, slut."

She smiled and put her finger in her mouth, sucking the blood off. The demon whimpered and pushed against the edge of the trap. She took the finger from her mouth and squeezed out another drop.

"Tell them. Or I won't give you a taste." Sam grabbed Dean's arm in a painful grip, knowing his brother well enough to tell when he was about to get possessive.

Em moved her finger right up to the trap and the demon tried to lick the blood, but it was just a little too far.

"Talk. Now."

The demon gritted his teeth, unable to look away from her blood.

"Fine... I'll talk..." He shook his head, part of him still wanting to save his ass from torture in hell. She squeezed out a little more, a drop of her blood hitting the ground.

"Oops."

The demon made a strangled noise in his throat. "Ok, fine... But you'll give me a taste, right?"

"I'm not the lying, scheming demon, sweetheart." She smirked at him.

"It's Viggo, one of Crowley's top guys. He's the one who's out of control." The demon blurted out.

Sam spoke up, his voice even. "Why isn't Crowley stopping him?"

The demon laughed. "He doesn't frikking care, is why. Why would he care about a few humans dying? It doesn't effect him. Ok, that's all I know. Let me taste you, baby."

Em put her finger the barest fraction of an inch inside the trap and the demon managed to get a lick of her blood before Dean stabbed him in the heart.

He handed Sam the blade and put an arm around Embry's waist, walking away with her.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Em's all dressed up and I'm still pumped. We're going dancing."

Sam shook his head with a little smirk and Embry snuggled closer to Dean while they walked.

 

Twelve- Sleeping Together

They were back in the bunker getting some rest after successfully tracking down the demon and extracting the information they needed to stop the latest rash of killings. Sam and Dean were in their rooms and Embry was in the guest room she usually used when she wasn't at Bobby's.

At first Bobby was none too pleased with the idea of her spending the night at the bunker but he had a heart to heart with Dean who had explained their arrangement. Bobby was amused, to say the least, and now whenever he saw Dean he would ask him for the number and Dean would grumble and give it to him.

It was late and they were all sound asleep. Embry woke up abruptly to a deafening crash. She shrieked and hid under her blanket. Like a comforter was an effective defense against any sort of crawlie. She clenched her eyes shut and managed to keep still through two more giant crashing sounds before bolting out of her bed and making a beeline for Dean's room.

Dean woke up to frantic banging on his bedroom door and he had it opened even before his eyes were fully focused. Embry flung herself into his arms. "Ems, what's going on?" He was confused, he knew nothing bad could get to them in the bunker. Just then slightly noisy thunder rumbled outside. She clung to him tighter and buried her face in his chest. She was trembling.

"Em... It's thunder."

She nodded. "I know."

He smirked. "You know we're underground, right?"

She nodded again. "It's really loud."

He shook his head and smiled slightly. "Do you wanna lay down with me until it's over?"

She nodded one more time. "Yes, please."

He guided her to his bed and laid down with her. It was tricky because she was plastered to his t-shirt and she wouldn't let go. When they were finally settled down he stroked her hair and sang 'Thunderstruck' by AC/DC softly and slowly like a lullaby.

Gradually the storm passed, her trembling subsided and they both fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	9. Stories, Dean's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stories
> 
> and
> 
> Dean's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations follow "Stories", courtesy of Google.

Dating dean chapter 9  
\-----

Thirteen- Stories

Embry gasped and turned the page in her novel. The story was getting really intense. She heard a sudden, small noise and frantically hid the book under the afghan on her lap. She soon realized it was just Bobby's house settling and went back to reading.

After a few more chapters she heard the roar of the Impala's engine and quickly shoved her book under the couch cushion and hopped up to greet the guys, back from a supply run.

After dinner they were all hanging out in Bobby's living room, Sam on his laptop, Bobby reading an ancient book and Dean tutoring Em in pronouncing Latin words. He would say a phrase and she would try to copy it exactly.

"Volo enim vos in medio mei*" She said carefully.

Dean smiled. "Your pronunciation is getting better, Ems, good job!" She beamed proudly. "Ok, let's try another one. 'Cupio te meam aegroti culum lingere me**'." He prompted.

Just as she was about to repeat the words Bobby put his book down on the coffee table. "Dean, you idjit, how could making Embry talk dirty to you in Latin possibly be helping her?" Dean winced and Em gaped at him. Sam was trying not to laugh out loud.

"Dean! What did you make me say!?"

Sam chuckled. "You don't wanna know, Em."

She crossed her arms and pouted. "From now on only Sam is allowed to teach me Latin pronunciation."

"What? I said I would teach you how to say stuff in Latin and that's what I did." Dean pasted on his best 'innocent' face.

Embry scowled daggers at him.

Bobby stood up. "On that happy note, kids, I'm gonna hit the sack. Dean, number?"

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. "Thirteen."

Bobby smirked. "Very good. Night, Emmy. Good luck, Dean." Bobby went to his bedroom.

Sam packed up his laptop and stood up. "I think I'm gonna go to bed too." He kissed Embry on the head. "Go easy on him, his pronunciation was good." He snickered as he went upstairs to his room.

Dean glanced at Embry. "Tu es pulchra***" He tried, in an apologetic tone.

She rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

He shifted toward her, and as he did he felt something under the couch cushion. He reached under and pulled out Embry's book from earlier. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Ems, what the hell is this?"

She looked over, recognized the book, and turned beet red. "I don't know, I've never seen that before."

"You know you suck at lying to me. Why the hell are you reading the Supernatural series?"

"It's... not mine?"

He cracked open the book to the inside of the front cover. She grimaced. "'To Embry, my joy, my sun, my muse. Chuck'. Wow, Em that's a weird inscription for Chuck to write to Bobby."

She flung her head back against the couch and groaned. "Okay, fine! It's mine. I like reading about you guys, okay? I skip all the sex parts." She wrinkled her nose.

Dean shook his head to clear it. "Um... Okay, so assuming that's not disturbing enough... Why did he write this to you? I didn't even know you guys were friends."

"Yeah, we email all the time. He lets me read his new stuff."

"He's writing new stuff?"

"Of course he is. He's a writer. He couldn't stop if he tried."

"Is he writing about you?"

"Yeah. But I'm not in the Supernatural series. I asked him not to publish the fact that I existed in a format that thousands of people, and crawlies, are aware of. He goes on some fanfic site and publishes there under a generic user name. He's got a series going about our dating arrangement."

Dean rolled his eyes. "That's just perfect."

Embry smiled. "What? It's sweet." They sat in silence, just being with each other for several moments. Em started fidgeting with the afghan on the couch. "Um, Dean..."

"Yeah, Ems?"

"Could you... Maybe... Read to me a little?" She gave him her puppy dog eyes, which were usually nowhere near as irresistible as Sam's puppy dog eyes, but Dean had a soft spot for her.

He complained a bit but pulled her against him, draping the blanket over her. He turned to her marked page and began reading. It was weird at first, reading to her about himself, but every time he would read Sam's dialogue in a goofy voice she giggled and snuggled closer to him. After reading her a few chapters he kissed the top of her head.

"So, am I forgiven for the Latin thing?"

She smiled and cuddled even closer. "Ignosco tibi****." She said coyly, her pronunciation flawless.

 

*I want you inside me  
**I want you to lick me  
***You are beautiful  
****I forgive you

 

Fourteen- Dean's Birthday

Embry was shivering cold. In hindsight, she considered this may not have been the best idea ever. She was in very short cutoffs and a thin tank top, soapy, soaking wet and outside, in the middle of the frikking winter. Yup, she was a genius.

She had asked Sam to give her ten minutes to get set up and then to have Dean come outside. That had been half an hour ago. She dipped the sponge in the bucket again and worked on Baby's side windows, her teeth chattering.

Why the hell couldn't he have been born in August? August would have been nice. The skimpy outfit she picked out would have been just right, the water would have helped cool her down. Maybe she could have tanned for once instead of burning. Stupid January 24th.

Finally she heard the door open and close. She breathed a sigh of relief and sprawled herself across Baby's hood in what she hoped was an attractive pose, using the sponge to scrub softly at a spot on the shiny black paint.

She looked up when she heard a chuckle. She tried to smile but she was pretty sure it came across as a grimace. Dean stood, in jeans, boots, t-shirt flannel and a jacket... so many warm clothes... arms crossed and watching her.

"Em, are you nuts? It's forty degrees out here."

"It's your b...birthday, I wanted to surp...prise you." She stuttered and hopped down to scrub at a hubcap.

"Consider me surprised, now get your ass inside before you get hypothermia." He came up to her and wrapped her in his jacket, the fabric warm from being against his body. He picked her up and carried her inside. She was amazed at how in only seconds of being in his strong arms she could no longer feel the cold.

Sam saw her and he gaped. "Holy hell, Embry. You said you had a surprise outside for him, you didn't say you were going out there getting wet and naked."

"I told you to get him out there in ten minutes, not thirty."

"Sorry, Em. We got a call from Bobby."

Their griping at each other was cut off as Dean ignored them both and carried her to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and ran it until it was warm, taking his jacket off of her and nudging her inside, clothes and all.

"Dean! I'm still dressed!"

"Sweetheart, I am a good man but I'm not a saint. You can get naked once I leave." He leaned around the shower curtain and kissed her mouth briefly, smiling and winking at her. "Thank you for my birthday present. Even though I could tell you were freezing your ass off." He glanced meaningfully at her chest and she blushed, crossing her arms over her boobs.

He was about to leave and she piped up. "You know, that was only part of your present, right? The other part is in the oven."

His head popped into the shower again. "Pie?"

She grinned and nodded. "Apple and cherry, I couldn't decide which one to make so I made both."

He found her mouth with his again, this time giving her a more lingering kiss, not caring that his hair and shoulders were getting wet. "I love you, Ems." The kitchen timer went off right at that second and he ran to get his pies out of the oven. He was blowing the heat off of his second forkful of steaming hot apple pie before realizing, that was the first time either of them had said I love you.


	10. Mind Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mind Reading! Cause that's not cliche at all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything in between the ~ marks is Embry's thoughts. Because AO3 apparently refuses to save my italics.

  
Fifteen- Mind Reading (Not nearly as fun as it sounds.)

The guys had a lead on a witch, and they left Embry in the bunker, knowing it was the safest place she could be. She wasn't very helpful with witches. They were human, so she didn't work as bait or as a detector.

The guys had packed up the Impala and Dean was saying goodbye to her. It had been slightly awkward between them since his love confession, for him at least because he was freaking out about how she was feeling about it. He could have just asked her.

She had enough of his walking on eggshells and when he was saying goodbye to her she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressed her body against his, ran her hands through his hair and kissed him. At first he was surprised, but he soon relaxed into it and kissed her back. For the first time when she licked at his mouth he opened to her, and their kiss turned passionate. She whimpered and tugged at his hair, making him groan against her lips.

And then Sam was honking Baby's horn impatiently and they broke the kiss, smiling shyly at each other. Em pulled Dean close, nuzzled the spot just under his ear and whispered, "I love you. Take care of Sam." Which was their usual code for 'be careful and, for gods sake, come back to me in one piece'.

She squeezed his hand and had to give him a little push before he remembered they had a job and he couldn't, in fact, stand there and stare at her all day long. He tripped over his feet just a bit on the way to the car, tossing the keys to Sam and muttering, "You drive. Shut up." when Sam snickered at him.

Embry waved goodbye and watched them drive away, a little nervous like she was whenever they went on a job, but confident that they knew what they were doing.

\---

"What the hell are we doing, Sam?"

"I don't know, this was your idea!"

"Why didn't you talk me out of it? You're supposed to be the rational one!"

They pressed their way through the crowd, the music blasting so loud they could barely hear themselves think. They had had to bribe the bouncer to get in. Sam thought it was hilarious how offended Dean got over that. Even underneath their eyeliner and fake piercings it was still obvious they were at least ten years older than the majority of the clientele at the goth club.

"We look ridiculous." Dean said when he caught a glimpse of his reflection in a mirror they passed.

"Hey, this was the easiest way to gain access during the time we know she's gonna be here. Plus, we don't look half as ridiculous as some of these people. And at least our piercings are fake." Sam had to pry a wasted girl dressed like a vampire off of his hips, and a moment later had to peel another girl's arms off from around his neck.

"That's another thing, what am I, invisible?"

Sam rolled his eyes and side-stepped a half naked, half drunk girl dressed like Cleopatra. "You don't want this, trust me. Plus, I thought you were with Embry."

"Yeah..." He said dreamily, trailing off, thinking about their latest kiss. "Still, it's gotta be nice to be noticed." Dean grumbled.

"Let's just find the witch and stop her so we can go back home." Sam said, getting frustrated with the sheer volume of people in their way. "This has gotta be some kind of fire code violation."

They made it to the bar and discretely as they could they gathered information about their suspected witch. She was here, and she was in the back having a 'private party'. The guys started moving toward the door to the back.

Sam slipped inside first, sick of being randomly grabbed. But before Dean could follow him he was stopped by a pair of feminine arms around his waist. He turned and saw a beautiful girl with piercing eyes and a wicked smile. About time someone noticed him.

She grabbed the waistband of his pants and started dragging him away, toward an exit door. By the time Sam came back out to tell Dean they had the wrong woman, the one they had suspected was holding an actual, innocent bridal shower in the back room, he was already gone.

\---

Dean realized she was dragging him out the door and his polite 'no thanks, I'm with someone's turned into him trying to physically pry her hands off of him. To his shock, her grip was powerful, too powerful, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. He fought, clinging to the door frame and trying to yell over the crowd, but she pulled him outside and into a waiting van, throwing him in and slamming the door.

It was pitch black inside but he smelled the traces of herbs. It was then he realized, this was their witch. She was the one responsible for kidnapping local men. None of them had been found. Frikking great.

The van started to drive and Dean fished his phone out of his pocket and called Sam.

"Dean? Where are you?" Sam's voice was tense.

Dean let out half a humorless chuckle. "Guess I did get noticed by someone after all, Sammy. She dragged me out back. I'm in a frikking van."

"Ok, I'm coming. Let me get the Impala and I'll track your phone. Just don't panic. For all we know the guys could all be alive somewhere and she's leading you right to them."

Dean was relieved to hear the purr of his Baby. Sam was hauling ass. "Yeah, I'm sure they're all having a tea party. Just hurry, Sam." He hung up to conserve the battery on his phone and grabbed a small knife and flashlight from his jacket. He fiddled with the back doors for ages, the van driving for a good long while and he was seconds away from popping the doors open when the van jerked to a stop.

He put away the light and hid the knife in the palm of his hand, ready for the bitch to open the doors. He suddenly heard scuffling, yelling and a gunshot and the doors were flung open. He saw Sam.

"What the hell? She was leading us to the guys!"

"She did. We're at a cabin. I'm betting they're inside."

"And if they're not?" Dean was half pissed off.

Sam shrugged. "I saw her get out of the van with a knife. I had to save you. Embry would've killed me slow if I'd let you get hurt. Come on, let's find the guys."

They entered the cabin and searched the top floors before heading into the basement. Dean went first and Sam covered their backs. The basement was empty but there was a door on the wall. Dean opened it carefully, inching it until wide enough to see into the next room. There were several small cages, each with a man inside. They were alive and they looked unharmed.

Dean started walking in and the guys all started screaming warnings at him. Before he could react another woman came out from behind the door and smashed Dean in the face with a handful of white powder. He stabbed her blindly as she swung an axe at him, and then he tried to blink the powder out of his eyes.

Sam ran in. "What the hell happened?"

"Second witch. She hit me with something, I don't know what it was."

"Are you feeling okay enough to get these guys out?"

Dean managed to blink his eyes clear. "Yeah, Sammy. I..." He was puzzled. "I feel totally normal."

"Ok, well... Let me know if that changes."

They evacuated all the guys, who were unharmed and very grateful. They said the witches kept talking about trying to find a mate and they would regularly inhale a white powder and then just spend time with the various guys or ask them questions.

Dean didn't think anything was wrong since he felt fine, but Sam bagged the powder anyway in case they needed to examine it later.

Before the sun had risen the next morning they were on the road and on their way back home.

\---

They pulled up to the bunker a few hours later and dragged themselves inside, completely exhausted. Embry was glad to see them and asked how the job went, if they were hurt, what kind of powder Dean was hit with, if he was okay. She didn't stop talking until the guys went into their rooms and collapsed on their beds.

She let them sleep as long as they wanted and she decided to cook dinner. She was listening to the stereo and singing along, completely absorbed in the music when Dean woke up, showered, dressed and came into the kitchen, sitting down. She brought him a glass of water and kissed his head, nuzzling his hair.

~Smells so good...~

Dean was pleasantly surprised. He always appreciated flirty Ems. He smiled.

She began to chop potatoes.

~One potato, two potato, three potato, four...  
Skinnamarinky dinky dink, skinnamarinky doo... I love you!  
I love you in the morning and in the afternoon...  
I love you in the evening, underneath the moon...  
What about a new moon?  
There's no moon then.  
Maybe that's encompassed by the term 'evening'.  
Although evening and night are two different things, aren't they?  
Evening is until like eight o'clock and then it's night.~

Dean winced. "Em?"

She turned to him. "Hm?"

"Not that I don't love to hear your voice, but could you try to keep it down, baby? It was a rough night." He scrubbed his hands over his face.

"Um... Yeah... I'll do that." Embry looked at him, confused.

~How hard did she hit him with that powder?  
Maybe he has a concussion.  
I should look in his eyes.  
Mm... His eyes... Hazel sometimes and sometimes green but always so sexy...  
I wonder if he likes mine.~

"Em! Please, baby? I've got a headache." He was trying very hard not to yell. "And yes, your eyes are damn sexy too."

She stood, stock still, and looked at him. And for a few moments it was blissfully quiet.

~What the bleeping hell, man?~

He was about to snip at her when Sam came in. "Hey, Em. Is there coffee?"

"Uh... Yeah. It's decaf. I didn't know if you'd want to go back to sleep in a few hours or not." She was still looking at Dean strangely.

"Doesn't matter. Just as long as it's hot and tastes like coffee." Sam sat beside Dean.

She grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee.

~Sammy, Sammy, bo-ba-mee  
Bo-na-na fan-na, fo-fa-mee  
Fee fi mo-ma-mee  
Sammy!~

She gently set down the coffee cup and Dean slammed his hand on the table. Both Embry and Sam looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Embry, I have told you over and over I have a headache! What the hell?" He growled the words out, trying to keep his voice from booming at her.

"Dean, what's wrong with you, man? She just set down my cup. I could barely even hear it."

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the singing!"

There was silence for several minutes.

"Um... singing? There was no singing." Sam continued to look baffled and concerned but Embry's face had gone pale.

"I was singing... in my head." She breathed. Both guys looked at her.

~Oh god, now they think I'm bonkers.  
Or more bonkers than normal.  
Can Dean hear my thoughts?  
DEAN!!!~

Dean winced. "Not so loud, Ems!"

She gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

~Holy mind reading, Batman!!!  
Ooh, that was loud.  
Quiet, soothing thoughts.  
The waves on a beach.  
Nice and soothing.  
As long as there are no seagulls, those things are loud.  
And annoying.  
Kind of screechy like AAAAH, AAAH!!!~

"Damn it, Ems!"

"Sorry!"

Sam was starting to get the picture. "Did any of the guys say how often the witches snorted that powder?"

"Uh... Yeah. Every day, every couple days. Why?" Dean grumbled.

"Good news? I think it should wear off at the latest by tomorrow night."

"What's the bad news?" Embry asked.

"Not sure it's bad, but Dean will apparently be able to hear your thoughts until it wears off."

"All of my thoughts?" She blushed a little and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Even naughty ones?"

"Ems, don't you dare." Dean warned her.

She bit her lip and blushed harder, her mind automatically flooding with images of skin on skin and biting and rubbing and touching. Dean groaned and banged his head once on the table before letting it lay there.

"I can't help it! It's like telling someone not to think about a purple polar bear." At which point she started thinking about a purple polar bear.

For the next fifteen hours Embry would feel her mind drift off and think about kissing, grinding, caressing... Dean pinning her against a wall or holding her down on a bed. He kept reminding her to think of purple polar bears.

Sometimes she listened.


	11. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Crowley visit...  
> Dun dun duuun!

Sixteen- Protective

Angels were the only exception Embry had ever found to the "every supernatural creature wants to eat you" rule. They only wanted to lick her. As far as she could figure out, for them her skin was like a certain type of toad she had read about once that people would lick to get high.

The first angel she had ever met was Castiel. She could sense him like with all crawlies, but his energy didn't scare her so much as... make her slightly uncomfortable.

He was quick to tell her, "I have no desire to consume your flesh. Though I believe I would enjoy tasting you occasionally." Which made her feel better and, at the same time, a whole lot more uncomfortable.

Over time, however, they developed a genuine friendship. They especially enjoyed playing video games together. They both had enough experience with blood in real life that they weren't fans of graphic depictions of video game violence.

So Lego was the way to go. Her favorite was Lego Batman. For the sole reason that when they played it she would let Cas be Batman and she would ask him to say 'I'm Batman' and whenever he did, in his low gravely voice she would giggle hysterically and he would remain utterly confused.

But today they were playing Lego Harry Potter. For a being with real powers he seemed very excited about getting to use magic in the game. Embry thought it was cute.

"Cas..." She said, while trying to get the controller moves right to cast Alohamora.

"Hm?" He mumbled in response.

She shoved his shoulder, causing him to sit up straight. "You're trying to lick me again."

"I apologize." He flicked the controller just so and cast the unlocking spell in seconds. He was annoyingly good at this game.

Sam came rushing in from where he had been working on research in the library.

"Cas, get her out of here, now. Anywhere, it doesn't matter, just go! Before he knows she's here!" He said frantically.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, Moose." A drawling, accented, gruff voice came from behind Sam.

Embry registered the blindingly powerful dark energy and she instantly knew who it was. "Damn it..."

The boys had worked very hard to keep her a secret from Crowley. They tried to gank every demon who scented her and they only called Crowley when she wasn't in the bunker. But this last time he hadn't answered right away. They called him several times and had heard nothing. It seemed he had decided to answer them now. Perfect.

"Who's your... Delectable little friend?" Crowley smirked.

"She is Dean's mate and you would be wise to refrain from touching her." Cas said threateningly, standing to his full height, the video game forgotten.

"I am not Dean's mate! We've never even been naked together." Embry stood up and blushed bright red as soon as the words left her mouth.

"You're really going to argue semantics now?" Sam asked.

Embry crossed her arms and scowled.

"Aww, what's the matter, Dumpling?" Crowley lifted a brow and smiled at her.

"Really? What's the matter? The King of Hell has caught my scent and now I can never leave the bunker again or I'll get eaten." She grumbled, lifting and dropping her hands in frustration.

Crowley considered her, aware that Moose and the angel were both poised and prepared to gut him should he make the slightest movement toward her.

"I promise I will not eat you." She glanced at his eyes.

"Say it one more time, looking me in the eye. Please."

"I promise you, Cupcake, I will not eat you. I will not harm you in any way. And..." He considered his words for a moment. "If any of my demons try to harm you... I will personally see them destroyed."

Em looked thoroughly confused. Sam scoffed. "Like we can trust him."

"He's being honest. I felt it." Embry narrowed her eyes at Crowley. "Why would you promise something like that?"

"Because you've been claimed not only by Moose and Squirrel but apparently by their pet angel as well. I don't have a death wish, Muffin. Not that you wouldn't be delicious..." His eyes flicked over to demon red for an instant. "But I do rather enjoy my continued existence."

They all stood silent for a moment, considering one another, when the bunker door slammed and Dean came in with the pizzas. "Hey guys, they had a special on meat lover's so I got two..." He came around the doorway, instantly dropped the pizzas on the coffee table and unsheathed his demon blade. He raised his eyebrows at Crowley. "You're dead."

Embry tried to hold him back but even if he weren't bigger and stronger than her, he was determined. Cas stopped him with just one hand on his chest.

"What the hell, Cas? He's seen her, he's gonna kill her!"

"He has vowed not only to leave her unharmed but to punish his legions should any of their number dare touch her."

"And you believe him?"

"I read him. He's telling the truth." Embry said. "He knows you'd kill him."

Dean couldn't just let it go at that. He marched up to the demon and touched the blade to Crowley's chin, maintaining intense eye contact. "You EVER touch her, I swear to heaven and hell I will end you. You hear me, asshole?"

Crowley smirked. "Loud and clear."

\---

Everyone had pizza and chatted about the ever elusive demon Viggo and his slaughtering spree. Crowley said he would stop the demon as a favor to them. No one was particularly thrilled about owing Crowley a favor, but they had been unsuccessfully trying to catch this guy for months and his body count just kept climbing.

It was getting pretty late. Castiel and Crowley did their disappearing thing and Sam said goodnight and went to bed. Dean and Embry sat on the couch and cuddled.

"You know, I feel like we need to talk about what happened today when you threatened Crowley." Embry said once they were alone.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Is this going to be some lecture about how you're a strong, independent woman and you don't need a stereotypical alpha male to fight your battles for you?"

Embry laughed and blushed. "Um... No... I was going to say... I thought it was really hot."

He glanced over at her and smirked. "You like me getting all protective?"

She bit her lip and nodded, her eyes twinkling.

He leaned closer to her. "I would get in a bar fight for you..." He smirked. "...Again."

She giggled.

He inched closer. "I would knife Crowley for you."

She grinned.

He stared into her eyes and whispered right against her mouth, "I would die for you."

She whimpered and kissed him, deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close. His hands went to her waist and he kissed her back, hard. He leaned her back on the couch, pinning her down with his body and stroked her mouth with his tongue. She moaned softly and felt his hands skimming under her t-shirt, and then creeping around to her back to work on the clasp of her bra. She suddenly pushed him away and he growled instinctively before calming himself, taking a breath, sitting up and running his hands through his hair.

"No clothes come off, remember? We talked about this." She was still trying to catch her breath.

"Em, this sucks..."

"I know." She scooted closer to him and kissed his shoulder. "I promise it will be worth it. Just ten more dates to go."

He looked confused. "We're on sixteen?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sixteen is tonight."

"We had dinner with three other guys, Ems."

"We spent a little while just you and me. And besides, do you really want to argue it? The other day I was thinking about counting that time we brushed our teeth together at the motel."

He grinned at her. "You're getting anxious too, aren't you?"

She smiled seductively and nodded.

He looked into her eyes and stroked her cheek. "Ten more..."

She gazed back into his eyes. "Ten more."


	12. Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing Pool, Em is a lightweight

Seventeen- Pool

Sam and Dean were cruising down the road in the Impala, on their way to a bar. Their funds were running low and it had been forever since they got to go out and just blow off some steam. The plan was to hustle some pool, drink some beers and for Sam to flirt with some women.

They parked and waltzed into the place. They made their way up to the bar and Dean leaned awkwardly close to a chick who had her back to them. He moved her hair to the side and nuzzled her neck. She leaned back against him and angled her head to give him better access.

Sam was just about to punch his idiot brother when Embry herself turned around and smiled at them. "Hey, guys!" She hugged Dean around the middle.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Did you know she was here, Dean?"

Dean shrugged. "Does it matter? It's a bar. It's got pool tables and women. What more do you want?"

"Ooh, I wanna play pool!" Embry piped up, excited.

Both guys' faces paled a bit. She was a proven, epic klutz. Epic with a capital 'E'. All the effects of a curse with none of the hassle of witchcraft.

She looked at Dean with her puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

He glanced at Sam who shook his head almost imperceptibly. Dean cleared his throat nervously. "I guess I could maybe show you how to shoot?"

"Dude, no." Sam muttered through clenched teeth, trying to be discrete.

 

Fifteen minutes later they had the game set up. Sam broke and he had sunk several balls by the time it finally was Embry and Dean's turn.

Dean took up the cliche flirty pose behind her, his hands over hers as he showed her how to stand and where to aim. Sam got ready to duck.

"Just let me shoot the first one, okay? Just kinda feel how it's supposed to go." Dean instructed.

Embry nodded, but she got so excited she accidentally nudged his hand as he was shooting. The cue ball shot off the table and Sam caught it just before it could knock out his front teeth.

"Oookay... time for drinks." Sam said, placing the cue ball back on the table.

"Sorry, Sammy! Can you get me an iced tea?" Embry asked sweetly.

"Sure thing, Em. Dean, beer?"

"Yeah, man, thanks."

Dean tried explaining the theory of pool, the angles and where to hit the ball. By the time Sam came back with their drinks Embry's eyes were glazed over.

Sam passed out the drinks and smirked. "My turn, huh?"

He placed the cue ball and sank his remaining balls, one at a time, followed by the eight-ball.

"Good game, Em." He smiled.

"I only got to shoot once and I almost gave you a concussion. I wanna try again." Dean noticed her cheeks were a little pink, but it was kind of warm in the bar.

Sam set up the table. "You can break. You need a refill?"

"Yes please!" Embry handed him her empty glass.

Sam nodded and went to get her another drink.

Dean took a deep breath and got in position behind Embry again. It occurred to him this would probably be a lot more fun if he weren't worried about a bar brawl or a head injury.

"I promise I will try super super super hard to not hurt anyone." She said, her voice a little strange, but Dean was too anxious to really pay attention.

"Okay, just relax and let me do the work." He said.

She snickered. "That sounded so naughty."

He smirked. "Just bend over the table, baby, and relax." He grumbled huskily in her ear. She giggled.

He guided her hands again but as he shot she ground her butt back against him and tightened her hands under his, causing balls to go flying all over the bar. Thankfully no one was hurt, but the attention of the entire place was now focused on them.

"Oops." Embry blushed and scampered around gathering up all the balls.

By the time she was done Sam was back with their drinks and she sipped her iced tea thirstily.

"I've gotta say, Em... that was impressive. I didn't even know that was possible." Sam said, teasing her.

She blushed harder and stuck out her tongue at Sam.

She sat back, sipped her drink and watched the guys play a game. They were both pretty good. A big guy came up, easily 300 pounds of pure muscle, and offered to play the winner.

Embry stood up and lightly poked him in the chest. "Why don't we make it intersesting?"

Dean and Sam both crinkled their eyebrows in confusion at her sudden lisp.

"You play ME. If you win... I'll give you a high five." She blinked at her own hand, her eyes crossing a little.

Dean pulled her aside. "You feeling ok, Ems?"

She grinned at him and pet his face. Like her entire hand straight down over his eyes, nose and mouth. "You're so pretty."

He took her half-finished drink from her hand and sipped it. "Sam! You got her Long Island iced tea?"

"I thought it was regular... the bartender must have misunderstood." Sam shrugged.

"She's plowed!" Dean was trying very hard not to scream at his brother.

"Dean... she's only had one and a half."

"There's nothing wrong with being a lightweight." Dean said defensively. He handed her drink to Sam who put it up on a shelf by the cue sticks.

The big guy grinned. "I'll play you, sweetheart. But instead of a high five... let's play for five hundred."

"A thousand." She said toughly, glaring crookedly at him.

"You got it."

They shook hands even as the guys realized what was happening and tried desperately to stop it, but they were an instant too late.

"Get out a thousand, boys. I'm going to beat this guy." She said, smug. The big guy laughed at her but she either didn't notice or didn't care.

Dean and Sam had to pool their cash to come up with the money. They looked like they were trying very hard not to puke.

Embry smiled sweetly at the big guy.

"Would it be okay if I break?"

He smirked with endless amusement. "Whatever you want, sweetheart."

Sam set up the rack and leaned over, whispering pointers to her. She put her flat hand in front of his face, her demeanor serious and confident. "I got this, Sam."

After several attempts to get the tip of the stick chalked... the chalk kept moving around for some reason... she bent down over the table, pulled back... and shot a perfect break. When the balls finally came to rest she had just two stripes left on the table.

All of the guys stared, open-mouthed.

She squinted at the balls and lined up her next shot, biting the tip of her tongue and closing one eye.

The cue ball caused one stripey ball to bounce off the bumper, and it hit and sunk the other stripey one before following it down the pocket.

"Holy crap." Sam breathed.

She moved to line up her final shot, pointing vaguely at the eight ball. "Its gonna bounce over that purpley one and smack off that orangey one and go into..." She thought for a second before pointing to a random pocket. "That hole."

The guys found they couldn't look away.

"Did she just call her shot?" Sam whispered, horrified.

"Yeah... Sammy, I can't not watch."

"Me neither."

The big guy was watching with interest, curious to see if she could actually pull it off.

She lined up her shot, pulled back, and smacked the eight-ball so hard it jumped off the table a few inches, straight over the purpley ball. It rolled and ricocheted off the orangey one and dropped, without pretense, into the very pocket she had indicated earlier.

There was nothing but silence at the table as the three guys just gaped at her, speechless. She smiled at the big guy. "I'll still give you a high five if you want."

He shook his head and chuckled, putting his hand out for her to slap. "You know, boys... if you didn't look more flabbergasted than I felt when she made that last shot I would have thought I was being played."

He picked up the money and handed it to Em. "You earned it, sweetheart. That was the damnedest thing I ever saw."

She smiled lopsidedly and waved goodbye to him as he walked away.


	13. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embry goes to a ball... With Crowley :-/

Eighteen- The Ball

Embry and Dean were "researching" in the library (read- Dean trying to research, Em mostly researching but occasionally playing footsie with him under the table, garnering a stern warning look from him betrayed only by a twinkle in his eyes) when suddenly they weren't alone. Embry grumbled without looking up from the book she was half-heartedly reading. "What do you want, Crowley?" Dean's head shot up and focused on the demon. Instantly he looked like he was prepared to do battle.

"Why do I have to want something? Maybe I just enjoy visiting Squirrel and his yummy little Nut." He sipped his ever-present glass of scotch.

"You know I can tell when you're lying, right?" Em looked up at him and arched a brow.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I want something. But I want to remind you, I am owed a favor. That little mass murdering demon problem I..." He snapped his fingers. "Took care of for you?"

"Great. You're a regular hero. What the hell do you want, Crowley?" Dean was losing whatever already thin patience he had for the demon.

Crowley glanced meaningfully at Embry. "No. Frikking. Way!" Dean was close to yelling and halfway out of his chair.

"Relax, Squirrel. I swore I wouldn't let any demons hurt Little Miss Scrumptious and I won't. I just... need to borrow her for an evening." Crowley winked at her.

Dean started in again but Em interrupted him. "To do what? Be bait?"

"Of course not, Delicious. Nothing so demeaning as that. I need you as arm candy to make a lady jealous." More smirking.

"Why me?"

Crowley sighed. "Well, you see, Sweets. When I warned my minions not to harm you I may have unwittingly granted you a measure of... notoriety. In hell."

"So, what... I'm like a pop star in hell or something?"

He smirked. "No, not a pop star. More like... The sweetheart of a wildly popular cult favorite. And my legion are your biggest fans."

She rolled her eyes. "Great. Fans that want to eat me."

He waved her concern away. "But they won't. The most they'll do is drool over you. Not much different than any other die-hard fans."

"Tell me more about the arm candy thing. When would this be, where, how would you expect me to act, dress?"

Dean looked incredulously at her. "I cannot believe you're actually considering this."

She shrugged. "We owe a favor. To Crowley. One fake date is getting off a lot easier than I thought we would."

Crowley smirked. "Adorable, really. Already like an old married couple."

Dean and Embry gave him matching scowls. He put his hands up in apology. "Alright, let's discuss terms. It's this Saturday night, a ballroom in downtown New York. I will provide your attire. And I expect you to appear in every way besotted with me."

"I am not kissing you. For all I know you'd ask me if I want cocktail weenies and I'd say yes and you'd twist that into my selling you my soul and then one fake kiss and ten years later... Eternal torture for cocktail weenies. No thanks." She glanced at Dean. "Oh, and I'm in love with Dean. So, yeah, no kissing."

Dean nodded sardonically. "Thanks, Baby." He said. She winked at him and he half-smiled back at her.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Fine. No kissing. Am I to assume that means no hot sex in the coat room as well?"

"That's it you son of a..." Dean moved toward Crowley but Em stopped him.

"He's messing with you. He's Crowley. Being a crap-head is kind of his thing."

"If it makes you feel better, Squirrel, I promise to return her at the end of the evening breathing and relatively unmolested."

Dean looked at Embry. "I don't like this."

Em kissed him on his cheek. "It'll be fine."

\---

Saturday afternoon arrived and Embry was beyond nervous. She knew Crowley kept tight control on his peons but all it would take is one of them to get cocky and think he could get away with it, take a little bite, spill some blood and it would be a feeding frenzy. She tried to hide her anxiety from the guys but she had a terrible poker face.

"You're sure we can't come with you?" Sam asked, nervous for her.

"Crowley was very clear, just me. And Dean made him promise like fourteen times to protect me." She nodded vigorously to try and convince herself. "I'll be fine. Just fine."

On her next pass pacing around the room Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap where he was sitting in an armchair. He put his arms around her and held her tight. "You don't have to do this. We can tell him to go back to hell." He spoke against the side of her head and then kissed her hair.

"We talked about that. This is probably the least distasteful thing he could have asked us to do. We're all getting out of this alive, unscarred and with our morals intact. More or less." She snuggled close into Dean's chest, soaking up the comfort of his presence.

About an hour later there was a knock on the door. It was a delivery guy with a package from Crowley. Embry took the package to the bathroom and came out draped in a red sequined dress, skin tight and low cut with a slit up one side showing off her thigh. She turned to reveal the back, or lack thereof.

"No frikking way, Ems." Dean said through clenched teeth. There was not one part of this plan he didn't frikking hate.

"It shows off my tattoo." She said, trying to smile but still so damned nervous.

She was stunning. And as pissed as Dean was, he couldn't bring himself to look away.

\---

Crowley and Embry pulled up to the building in an extra long, candy apple red stretch limo. When they came to a stop Crowley slipped gracefully out of the car and assisted Embry in getting out too, though her attempt was a lot less graceful than his.

He offered her his elbow and they walked up an honest to goodness red carpet, hundreds of camera flashes threatening to blind them.

Then Em heard demons screaming her name. "They want a quote, Honey Bun. Tell them how infatuated you are with me." He said quietly into her ear, inhaling her scent before pulling away.

She cleared her throat, her mind completely blank. All she could think about was the throng of ravenous demons pressed around all sides of her, and the particularly nasty one on her arm. Without her thinking about it, her mouth opened and words came out. "If I ever wanted to be eaten by a demon, it would be the King. He's... really great." She tried to smile, but Crowley was beaming enough for both of them.

Apparently that was the right thing to say because the demons let them continue into the ball.

The frightening energy from the 'press' demons was nothing compared to the vibes wafting off the elite guest list. The baddest of the bad were there, milling around, looking at her like she was an hors d'oeuvres tray. The old adage about 'the devil you know' held true, and she clung to Crowley like a slightly less dangerous shark in deadly shark infested waters. He took her proximity as permission to caress the bare skin of her back. She was so terrified she didn't even register what he was doing.

He beamed at the multitude of demons who rushed to greet their King and his 'Little Treat', as he affectionately referred to Embry. A few of the higher-ups insisted on kissing her hand, and they never failed to nibble very slightly, not breaking the skin, just tasting her. This just made her cling to Crowley even tighter. She could have sworn she felt his hand squeeze her ass once or twice, but she was much too scared to make any move to leave his side.

Finally the crowd of admirers thinned and he pulled Em into the middle of the dance floor, holding one of her hands in his and wrapping his other arm around her waist. He twirled her around in a series of fancy dances until her legs were tired and her feet were sore.

He looked into her eyes from mere inches away and she tried not to make a yucky face. "Hungry, Dumpling? They'll serve dinner after we're seated." She pretended to snuggle into him, resting her head on his shoulder so she didn't have to look at his eyes anymore. His gaze made her feel like a giant turkey leg or a gyro... Spaghetti with meat... a bacon cheeseburger... Yeah, she was probably getting hungry.

"That sounds lovely." She said, and he led her to a large table that was already half filled with especially starved-looking demons. He seated her to his left, right between him and a dark skinned, ebony-haired woman that was practically sparking with rage. Embry could feel that the she-demon didn't want to eat her so much as... Torture her slow until she begged for death.

Crowley pretended to have just noticed the woman. "Hello, Juliet. Have you met my Cupcake here?"

Juliet literally growled at him and bared her teeth at Embry. Her teeth were unnecessarily sharp and pointed.

"Come, now, Pet. No need for histrionics. You made it abundantly clear you never intended to speak to me again. I've moved on." He smirked as the woman snarled at him.

"You did this to me, Crowley. You made me this and then you ignored me." Her voice was a cross between a bark and a growl.

"I'm very busy, Love. I am a King, after all." He lowered his voice, trying to get her to calm down.

"That never stopped you when I was a hound! You let me lie at the feet of your throne endlessly. You let me watch you work. You never sent me away, no matter what..." She glanced at Embry, her visage dripping with disdain. "... Or who... you were doing." She snarled at Em, snapping her jaws at the skin of her bare arm. Crowley pulled Embry away from the enraged woman and, unfortunately, into his lap. Where he was apparently content to leave her.

"And you're saying you would do that now? In this form? Sit at my feet for the rest of our lives?" He looked at her, skeptical. He ran a hand up and down Embry's arm and gave her shoulder a little nibble.

"Of course I would, My King. I never said I wouldn't. You were the one who pushed me away."

He gazed into the woman's eyes for a long moment and slowly leaned close to her, giving her a lingering kiss, Em perched on his lap the whole time, feeling intensely awkward. The two love birds parted a fraction and Juliet muttered, "Get rid of her."

Crowley clicked his fingers, summoning a demon at random and handing Embry over to him. He did look at the demon and reiterate the rules, which was something, she guessed. "If you harm her or allow harm to come to her I will make sure all that's left of you is your mouth so you can eternally beg me for a death that will never come. Do you understand?" He said, no more inflection than if he were ordering a sandwich.

The demon paled and nodded, taking Embry's arm gingerly, as if she were made of blown glass. He walked her to the dance floor but she wasn't in the mood for dancing. This evening had been entirely unpleasant and she wanted to go home. She eventually ditched her demon babysitter and wandered aimlessly for a while, her terrible sense of direction soon rendering her completely lost.

She didn't panic, since being utterly lost was a rather familiar sensation. She just wandered down hallways, hoping to sense a demon soon so she could ask them to point the way out. As she made her way down yet another beige service corridor an arm grabbed hers and yanked her into a tiny supply closet. She was pressed back against the wall and a large, strong hand over her mouth caught her shriek of alarm.

"Shh, Ems. It's me." He removed his hand.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" She desperately clung to him.

"I've spent most of the night trying not to gank Crowley." He grumbled.

"You've been here all night?" She looked at him again and saw he was dressed like a waiter. He had been right there with her, all night long. She was just too scared to see much past her own nose. "Did you see him ditch me?" She rolled her eyes. "Not even a ride home."

"Yep. And I saw his slimy little demon hands all over you too. You were too scared to even see straight and that little bastard took full advantage." She noticed Dean was trying to subtly check her over for bite wounds or other injuries.

She held his face in her hands and caught his eyes with her own. "I'm ok. I love you, Dean. Thank you for taking care of me." They kissed softly and when they finally parted she whispered, "Take me home."

He couldn't help wanting to dance with her in that incredible dress, but he had no interest in doing it in a ballroom full of demons. He took her back to the bunker and danced with her in the kitchen to classic rock.

And her feet didn't even hurt because in his arms she felt like she was floating.


	14. Poker Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowed in, so naturally... Poker night!

Nineteen- Poker Night

Embry sighed at the window as the last snow of the year started falling even harder. It was like the sky was taunting her. They had been stuck in the bunker for an entire week, they were all running out of their favorite foods and she was running low on patience. She was getting cabin fever and the guys' relentless researching wasn't helping her mood. At all. She was miserable.

Plopping down in the chair between the brothers, she dropped her head in her arms and sighed.

Sam glanced up. "What's going on?"

She just moaned. Sam glanced at Dean, who answered without looking up from the giant book he was scouring. "She's bored." He finally looked up and rubbed his eyes. "And I really can't blame her, this sucks."

Sam closed his book too and sighed. "We're stuck here. I mean, what can we do about it but wait for a break in the weather?"

Embry's head popped up, suddenly excited. "Let's play games!"

"Ems, we don't really have anything like that. We might have a deck of cards somewhere..."

"Perfect! Let's play poker. We'll bet for the snacks each of us has hidden in our rooms." She smirked at the guys who looked suddenly guilty.

Ten minutes later they were each holding cards.

Dean looked over at Embry who was biting her bottom lip and frowning at her hand, continually switching the cards around and turning them 'right side up'. "You sure you wanna play this, Ems? When I tried to teach you to play every time you would get a good hand you'd giggle."

"Ah, but now my M&Ms are on the line." She smirked at him.

They played a few hands and she did surprisingly well, considering she wore every emotion on her face.

"What are the J's, and does it matter if one is red and two are black?" She asked in mock-confusion, earning herself a granola bar from Sam and some beef jerky from Dean when they both folded.

Dean flipped her cards over and chuckled at her hand full of nothing.

She shrugged. "I didn't say I had three Jacks, I was just asking questions." She blinked wide, innocent eyes at the guys and bit into a stick of jerky.

Once she had won back every single M&M she cashed out and watched Sam and Dean play. She was fascinated. She realized they had been holding back a lot with her, they were ruthless with each other.

Soon they got bored betting with snacks and they got out pads of paper and began writing down bets.

A week of doing dishes, laundry every three days for a month, cooking dinner every other night for two weeks.

Soon the betting got cutthroat. Dean scribbled something on his paper and tossed it into the pot. Sam read it upside down, giving Dean a frustrated glare. "Sam has to watch 'It', really, Dean?"

"Raise, call or fold, Sammy." Dean smirked, munching on a granola bar.

Sam glowered at Dean and then paused with his pen over his pad, indecisive. Embry scooted her chair over to Sam and whispered in his ear.

Sam's lips curled in a mischievous grin and he scribbled on the pad, tearing the paper off and slapping it on the pile. "Call."

Dean read the paper and gave Embry a scandalized look. "Ems!" She smiled sweetly and shrugged at him. "On our next case Embry drives the Impala..." He grumbled curses and showed his cards, he had two twos. Sam smirked and showed his- a straight. Dean cursed under his breath and Sam and Em high-fived.

"Deal 'em again." Dean growled.

They dealt a new hand and after betting that Dean would wash Sam's underwear by hand and Sam would bake Dean a pie and serve it to him for breakfast on a tray in bed, Dean wrote down on a piece of paper 'Embry doesn't drive the Impala. Ever.' She pouted at him and he hit her with his sexiest eyes. "I just want both my Babies in one piece." To which she bit her lip and tried not to smile.

Sam thought about what to write and he smiled mischievously as it came to him. When he tossed the paper in the pile Dean read it, "Sam picks the playlist for the next three jobs." Dean scoffed and Embry gasped in horror, scooting her chair over to Dean. She leaned close, glanced at his cards and giggled.

"Kick his butt, Baby." She whispered kind of loudly and kissed his mouth.

"Crap." Sam said. "Fold."

Dean chuckled and laid down his cards. "A big steaming pile of nothin'. I prefer apple or cherry, and don't wake me before seven." He winked, kissed Em again and left the room, probably to use the bathroom or grab another beer.

Sam sat, stunned and looking scandalized. "But you can't bluff, Em!"

"Apparently," She winked at him. "I can."


	15. The Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time! As usual, not quite as fun as it sounds.
> 
> *Sprinkles feels around like confetti*

Twenty- The Bath

"Hey, Em?" Sam's voice was quiet on the other end of the phone, subdued.

"Hey, Sam. How are you guys?" Embry asked, something in his tone making her think they might be less than okay.

"Uh, that's actually why I'm calling. It's Dean..."

She collapsed onto the nearest seat and the sound that tore from her throat was pure heartbreak, a scream and a sob and a whimper all in one.

"No! No, Emmy. He's okay, God, sorry about that... he's not injured. It was... Just a bad hunt. Really bad. He tried to save someone, a kid. Kid had a big brother. He couldn't have done anything more but you know how he is."

She knew. As her breath returned to her and her heart started beating again she remembered how he had been after her sister Teegan died. He had tried so hard to save both her and Tee but it was impossible. The crawlies were too strong and too many. Her sister took a stupid risk and Dean couldn't have saved her. He could only save Embry.

Afterward there were several awful weeks where he didn't sleep, he barely ate, he was snappish and cruel. His behavior actually prompted one of the first heart-to-hearts she and Sam had ever had. He told her Dean's Achilles heel was the loss of a sibling.

There was nothing Dean could imagine more painful than losing his brother. Sam was everything to him. At least, that's how it was before he fell for Embry. Now it was possible she was tied for that honor with Sam, but she wouldn't bet on it.

"When will you guys be home?" She asked, her voice still in danger of breaking.

"Tonight, after dinnertime. I wanted to give you a heads up. He's... not in a good place right now, Em." Sam sounded weary.

"Thank you, Sam. Take care of you, okay?"

"Yeah, you too. Dean's back with the sandwiches, gotta go. See you in a few hours."

\---

Embry couldn't bring herself to calm down, she was worried sick about Dean. As much as the idea of him getting hurt by a vampire, shifter or witch scared her, deep down she knew the one thing that could hurt Dean the most was him. He was very, very good at torturing himself.

She formulated a plan of action and was turning it over in her head when the bunker door slammed open and the footsteps of the guys came thundering in. She went to meet them. Sam was hanging back and looking warily at his brother. Dean was pretending to be happy.

"Hey..." She tried.

Dean glanced up at her. "Hey, Em." He gave her a parody of a smile. She grabbed his hand before it could occur to him to pull away, tugged on his arm and led him down the hall. Neither of them even bothered to look at Sam, but he didn't seem to mind.

She led Dean into the bathroom and closed the door behind them, turning on the water and filling the tub. She poured in some Epsom salts and some lavender chamomile bath oil she had picked up after she saw how much he loved the scent at the mall.

Then she turned to Dean, who was just standing, stock still, in delayed shock from the case, and very gently and slowly slipped off his jacket, placing it on the counter.

She moved into him, kissing his stubbly jaw, and slipped his flannel off of his shoulders.

"What are you doing, Em?" His voice was gruff but she recognized the strain of heartache beneath the surface.

"I'm taking care of you." She whispered.

Her hands went to the hem of his t-shirt and she pulled it off over his head. She glanced at his eyes and her heart felt like breaking. He was absolutely devastated. His eyes swam with tears and he kept trying to speak but no words would come.

Embry put her arms around his neck and he bent to nuzzle her shoulder. "Shh... Sam told me a little about what happened. You don't have to say anything, ok? That's not what this is about. This is about you letting me take care of you." She felt him nod against her.

"Can you take off the rest of your clothes and get in the tub while I go grab some things?" She reluctantly let him go and turned off the water so the bath didn't overfill.

He smirked without humor. "Yeah, Ems, I think I can handle that." She kissed his cheek softly and ran her hand gently down his arm.

"I'll be back in ten." She said. He nodded again.

Ten minutes later she knocked softly on the door and came in with beer and pie. Dean was soaking in the hot scented water. He saw her come in and gave a tiny smile. "Hey."

She smiled back. "Hey. How are you?"

"Little better."

"You want any of this stuff?"

"Beer me."

Embry popped the bottle open and put it in his hand. She set the pie she had made on the counter. Kneeling behind him, she filled a container with bath water. "Sit up and tip your head back for me." He did.

She poured the warm water over his head, careful not to drip in his eyes. He sighed at the relaxing heat of the water over the taut muscles of his head and neck and back.

"Em... seriously, what are you doing, Baby?"

She drew him back against the edge of the tub with gentle hands on his shoulders. "Washing your hair." She whispered close to his ear.

She squirted his shampoo into her hands. It smelled like him and she breathed it in before burying her fingers in his hair and very tenderly massaging his scalp.

Dean moaned and his muscles relaxed some. "What about our naked rule?"

She smiled. "We're making a one-time exception. Besides, I won't be touching anything under the water."

"Maybe I should stand up, then." Dean smirked. Embry chuckled in relief. He took a long swallow of his beer.

"There's my smart-ass boyfriend." She rinsed his hair until all the shampoo was gone. He set down the beer on the floor outside the tub, grabbed her wrist and brought it to his mouth, nibbling her pulse point gently.

"Boyfriend, huh? That mean you're my girlfriend?" There was his husky-but-sorrowful tone again.

Embry blushed, realizing that was something they had never actually talked about before. "Yeah." She said, realizing there was no reason not to be honest with him. "I'm yours, Baby. Always."

Upon hearing her words his breath left him in a shudder and he held her arm closer. She felt him sobbing silently against her skin. She wrapped her other arm around him and just held him, whispering soft words of comfort to him until his weeping subsided.

Em left him to dry off and put on his t-shirt and boxers on his own and she changed into one of his band t-shirts and a pair of sleep shorts. They each got ready for bed and Dean was surprised when she followed him into his bedroom.

"You're probably going to have nightmares tonight. I'm not leaving you alone." She was decisive and he didn't argue with her. Truthfully, he didn't really want to argue with her. He could tell she was right about the nightmares and he welcomed the company.

She laid on her back in his bed and he rested his head against her chest, listening to her heartbeat. She ran her fingers through his hair in a gesture of comfort until they both fell deeply asleep.

And her very presence was enough to keep his nightmares away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for commenting, I'm always SO excited to get feedback!
> 
> ❤️ You!
> 
> \- Sweetie


	16. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day, Dembry style!
> 
> (Yup, I just went there- portmanteau*, baby!)
> 
>  
> 
> *Full disclosure, I had to look it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V-Day fic published in October!
> 
> #idowhatiwant #h8ersgonnah8

Twenty One/Twenty Two- Valentine's Day 

Valentine's Day was almost here and Embry was SO excited. It was a side of her the guys had had a hard time coming to terms with- she was a celebrator. She made them dress up for Halloween and she hand-stitched them Christmas stockings. No matter what she cooked a turkey on Thanksgiving and she always dyed eggs for Easter.

She was staying with Bobby while Dean and Sam were on a job because the guys refused to vacuum heart confetti out of the bunker for the rest of eternity. Bobby was not thrilled, but he was a little less of a grinch than they were. He was sitting manning the phones and doing some research while Embry ran around and made his place look like a Cupid threw up in it.

He kept his mouth shut pretty good until she started putting heart doilies on top of everything with a level surface. "Emmy, girl, do I look like the kinda guy who appreciates doilies all over his house?"

"I have always found your lack of doilies kind of sad, Bobby." She put one on top of the book he was trying to read and giggled, kissing his head.

He rolled his eyes but couldn't completely hide a half-smile. One thing was for sure, you couldn't keep that girl down.

The phone rang and the caller ID said it was Dean. Em and Bobby raced for the phone but of course he got it first since he was sitting right there. "Bobby Singer's house of hokey love crap. How can I help you?" Embry rolled her eyes at him and he winked at her.

Dean chuckled on the other end of the line. "Yeah, sorry about that, man. She gets into it."

"What can I do you for, son?"

"Can I talk to Ems?"

Bobby handed her the phone. "For you. Keep it appropriate, I'm still in the room." He warned.

She smirked mischievously and breathed into the phone, "What are you wearing?" Dean replied by saying something that made her giggle and blush to her toes.

"Idjits." Bobby muttered.

"We're gonna be back in time for Valentine's Day." Dean said in a normal voice on the other end of the line. Embry squeaked with excitement. "And I've made plans for us. Secret plans. And all I want you to get me is you in a pretty dress."

She could hear the smile in his voice. "I can't wait! I am so happy I get to spend Valentine's Day with you!"

He chuckled softly. "Oh, Baby, me too."

"How is the job going?" She asked.

"We're narrowing it down. Once we figure out what's left of this guy we'll salt and burn him and be on our way back."

"How are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"I'm hanging in there. Missing you."

"Me too. Take care of Sam, ok?"

"I love you too, Ems."

She grinned and they hung up.

\---

It was finally Valentine's Day and Embry was baking heart-shaped pancakes for breakfast, trying desperately to keep herself distracted while anxiously awaiting Dean's arrival. She was blasting Beatles songs on the stereo, wearing jean capris and a babydoll tee that had stylized script on the front that said 'All You Need is Love'.

Bobby dragged himself out of bed, already dressed in his usual ensemble. Embry idly wondered if he slept in his jeans, flannel, vest and baseball hat. She stifled a giggle at the visual.

"Emmy, it's six o'clock in the damn morning, girl. I've never seen you out of bed before seven thirty." He rubbed a hand over his face and plopped down into his chair at the table.

"I always get up early on holidays. I don't want to miss anything." She kissed his cheek and set a plate of heart shaped pancakes in front of him, complete with frilly whipped cream around the edges and sliced strawberries on top. He sighed at the fuss she'd made, but the minute her back was turned he smiled gently. He'd never admit it, but he really liked her taking care of him and his house. It made it feel a lot less lonely.

Embry sat opposite him with her own plate and was about to take a bite when Bobby's front door opened. "Honey, I'm home!" Dean's voice boomed from the front room. Em dropped her fork and literally skipped out of the kitchen, all the way into his arms. He dropped his duffle just in time to catch her.

He hugged her tight and stood to his full height until her feet came off the ground and she squeaked with surprise. They snuggled for a minute, holding each other close, gazing into each other's eyes, quietly murmuring about how much they missed each other.

And then Em saw Sam and to Dean's shock she shoved him away, hard, so she could go look at his brother. "What the hell happened?" She looked accusingly at Dean. Sam's face was swollen and bloody, his lip split, one eye almost unable to open it was so inflamed.

"I didn't do it! ...This time." Dean defended. "The ghost had him cornered. I burned the sucker fast as I could but not before it tenderized his face."

Sam half-smiled at her. "I'm fine, Em. Looks worse than it hurts."

"Did you put ice on it?" She looked at Dean again.

He shrugged. "Cold beer."

She rolled her eyes in frustration just as Bobby came in. "What the holy hell happened to you, boy?"

"Particularly vengeful spirit. I'm fine." Sam said wearily and dropped his bag.

Embry barely touched his face and he winced. "Like hell you're fine. Your cheekbone is broken... Castiel!" She called for the angel and he appeared instantly. "Heal him please."

Cas put his hand on Sam's face and he was instantly healed. Embry smiled. "Thank you. Would you like some pancakes?"

 

They all sat around the kitchen table and ate heart shaped pancakes. The boys told them all about the hunt, the spirit turned out to have a favorite fedora he wore all the time when he was alive, it had a single strand of his hair still caught inside.

At one point Cas leaned across the table as Embry was reaching for the butter and quickly licked her arm. "Cas! Ew!" she shrieked.

"Dude, not cool!" Dean yelled, half standing as Sam shoved him back in his chair.

Bobby just shook his head and muttered, "Damn idjits."

Castiel sat back in his chair, already high, and giggled. He tried to school his features into a serious expression but he couldn't hold it and burst out laughing. "I apologize, Embry. The temptation was overwhelming."

She frowned at him, wiping his spit off of her arm with a napkin. "You could ask a girl first, jeez."

Dean looked at her questioningly. "So you'd just let him lick you if he asked nice?"

She shrugged. "As long as it wasn't anywhere naughty, why not?"

Cas laughed so hard he fell out of his chair.

\---

That evening Dean and Embry got ready for their date. Dean was done before her, so he waited, wandering around the living room. Sam was already gone, he had a date with a girl he had been seeing casually.

Castiel left as soon as he sobered up, profusely apologetic for his inappropriate behavior. Which left Dean alone with Bobby.

"What's your number, son?" Bobby tried to sound nonchalant, but he couldn't fully hide his protectiveness.

"Tonight's twenty-one." Dean said.

Bobby nodded. "Just so we're clear..."

Dean sighed. "No sex. Not tonight. No clothes come off, even." Dean stopped pacing and eyeballed Bobby. "You know it's going to happen, right? Eventually."

Bobby grimaced. "Don't remind me."

"I'm in love with her, Bobby. Last thing I ever wanna do is hurt her."

Dean looked straight at Bobby, willing him to see the true depth of his feelings for Embry. Bobby clenched his jaw, but eventually couldn't hold his tongue anymore. "You know I love you like my own, right, son?" Dean nodded. "If you hurt that girl..." Bobby took a deep breath before finishing. "You won't like what I do to you."

"I hear you."

They stopped talking as they heard footsteps on the creaky stairs.

"Son of a bitch..." Dean breathed. Em was dressed in a short red satin dress, knee high black boots with stiletto heels, and her hair was in a messy bun, a few wisps loose and framing her face. She grinned at Dean, just standing there staring at her, evidently unable to close his mouth.

She came down the stairs very very carefully, more stable on the boots than pumps, but still feeling wobbly. Dean felt an elbow in his ribs. "Go help her, son, before she breaks her damn leg." Bobby said quietly.

Dean closed his mouth, shook his head to get rid of the fog, cleared his throat and went over to Em, offering her his arm which she grabbed onto gratefully, taking the last few steps with more confidence.

Dean grabbed their coats and her purse while she hugged Bobby tight. "You gonna be ok tonight?" She was concerned about him being all alone on Valentine's Day.

"Don't worry about me, kid. Worry about keeping Dean's damn hands off you." She giggled.

"He'll be good." She kissed Bobby's cheek. "I've got dinner for you in the slow cooker. Dessert in the fridge. If you need anything, just call us, okay?" He nodded and kissed her head.

"Have fun tonight..." He looked at Dean. "But not too much fun."

Dean winked at Bobby and he and Embry left.

\---

He took her to dinner at a Thai place. She loved rice noodles. She fed him bites of her dinner and he fed her bites of his. They talked for hours about everything and nothing. He got jasmine rice pudding for them to share for dessert.

They went dancing at a club Dean found that played nothing but classic rock. Despite the torture devices that were her heels Embry had a blast, rocking out, pressing her body against his, his mouth against her ear singing all the lyrics. They stayed for hours. He bought her just one beer when they first got there and then iced tea the rest of the time, tasting it to make double sure it was non-alcoholic.

Finally it was late and her feet were getting sore. They hopped in the Impala and started driving but it wasn't in the direction of Bobby's. Dean pulled into the parking lot of a hotel. Not a motel, an honest to goodness fancy hotel. He parked and looked at Embry.

"I got a room for the night, but I want to make it clear... I just want to spend time with you. I don't expect anything from you. This okay?" He brushed his thumb over her cheek and felt himself drowning in her deep, soulful eyes.

Her little smile made his heart nearly come undone, and she nodded. "This is more than okay, Dean. It's perfect." He leaned down and kissed her softly before grabbing his bag and the one he had secretly packed for her out of the back seat.

He helped her out of the car and they went straight to the room. "I checked in earlier." He explained. They got to the door. "Close your eyes, no peeking." She obeyed him instantly and he felt a little rush, seeing her so eager to follow his commands. He filed that little tidbit away for later in their relationship.

He unlocked the door and ushered her inside, positioning her in front of one of the two double beds. He stood behind her and kissed her shoulder. "You can look now."

Embry opened her eyes and gasped. She had never seen so many packages of M&Ms in one place. They were arranged in the shape of a giant heart, taking up almost the whole bed. She laughed with delight. "This is... epic."

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"I had to go to five different stores to get enough." He smiled, happy she liked it.

She turned in his arms so she could kiss him. The tender brush of her lips soon turned desperate, needy. Hard and deep and wet, little moans escaping her throat. Her hands fisted in his hair and his hands gripped the crease between the top of her thighs and her ass. When she ground her soft belly against his tight groin he groaned and broke away from her, both of them struggling to catch their breath.

"We can't, Ems... Not when we're this close..." He whispered.

"Please, Dean... please..." She breathed, pressing closer to him again, cheeks flushed, her lips swollen and red from his kisses and her eyes liquid heat.

"Christ, Baby..." His hands fisted at his sides in an attempt to keep from grabbing her and taking her right then. He swallowed thickly. "I need to go get some ice."

 

When he came back she was laying on her bed, changed into the fuzzy pajama pants and one of his t-shirts he had packed her, absolutely swimming in packages of M&Ms. She had one torn open. She liked to eat them one at a time, letting the chocolate get all melty inside before finally biting through the candy shell. He liked to watch her eat them. She was meticulous, patient. And he could always tell the exact instant she bit into the candy and the chocolate coated her tongue because she would sigh very softly and her mouth would curl into the ghost of a smile. She would swallow, and put another piece in her mouth. Sometimes it took her hours to finish one package.

Em glanced at him and Dean realized he had been seriously staring. She blushed deeply. "Hey..."

He smiled gently at her, put the ice bucket on the counter and laid down in his own bed, head propped in his hand so he could gaze at her. "Hey."

"Uhm... I'm sorry for... Uh..."

He arched a brow and smirked at her. "For wanting me? Don't you ever apologize for that, Baby."

She bit her lip and smiled around it.

He clicked on the television and they watched a movie for a while.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Ems?"

"Thank you for saying no." The look she gave him made his heroic-level restraint worth it. Her eyes were so full of trust it made his breath hitch.

It was funny, he thought... refusing to sleep with her was the best Valentine's Day present he could have ever given her.


	17. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A double date doesn't go as planned.
> 
> Of course not.
> 
> Because Embry.

Twenty Three- Double Date

After such a close call on Valentine's Day Dean suggested he and Embry go on a double date so they 'wouldn't be so tempted to get naked'. Sam was the natural choice to go with them. He was game. Dean said he'd pay for dinner, and Sam could think of worse ways to spend an evening than booty-blocking Dean while getting to spend time with a pretty girl.

He asked out the girl who sometimes trimmed his hair and she said yes.

So now Sam and the girl, Liz, were sitting on one side of a table for four, waiting for Embry and Dean to join them. It was going pretty well so far. She was smart, funny, sophisticated, challenging. All traits he admired. She was so perfect, in fact, he caught himself trying to figure out her down side. When she leaned a little closer to him and touched his knee, her eyes twinkling and her laugh bubbling up at something he'd said, he started to think maybe she didn't have a down side.

Dean and Embry moseyed in, finally, Dean wearing about half of Embry's lipstick, some on his mouth and some on his neck. Sam grinned and winked at Em, teasing, and she blushed deeply, barely stopping at the table, tossing Dean a wet wipe from her purse and rushing through introductions before excusing herself to the bathroom to 'freshen up'.

"I should probably go too." Liz kissed the corner of Sam's mouth. "Don't miss me too much." She smirked at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

The brothers shared a wordless exchange mainly involving eyebrows, both acknowledging the other's conquest... or potential conquest.

 

Embry was standing in the bathroom, scrubbing at and then reapplying her lipstick, smoothing her rumpled dress, fixing her make-out-tousled hair. She was just about done when Liz came in, locking the door behind them. Em suddenly stiffened and glanced in the mirror at the woman behind her. Liz' eyes flicked demon-black and blinked back to normal again.

Liz grinned cockily and Em growled at her. "What's up, demon bitch?"

"Oh... And here I was hoping you were gonna play nice." Liz took a step toward her. Embry turned to face her.

"Touch me and Crowley will kill you slow." Em hissed at her.

Liz laughed in her face. "Crowley is on honeymoon. He's too distracted to care, Peanut. I could eat your larynx right in front of him and I doubt he'd even notice."

"So what, you're going to kill me now?" Em tightened her hands into fists.

Liz reached out and stroked Embry's face, rubbing a bit of her lipstick off and bringing her thumb to her own mouth to taste. "Where's the fun in that? You and I are going to entertain our boys for a while." She smirked.

Em's demeanor was suddenly homicidal. "You stay the hell away from them." She said through clenched teeth.

Liz grinned. "You really think you could kill me before I kill one or both of them? Not to mention several innocent customers? That's adorable."

"You let them go. Both of them. I play this sick game with you and they walk, unharmed." It was not a request, it wasn't an attempt at making a deal. It was fact.

Liz nodded once. "And if they find out about me... You all die."

 

The girls came out of the bathroom and sat at the table next to their guys and across from each other. Their eyes locked together a few times, intense and urgent. Embry tried to relax and refused to look at either of the guys or to speak. Dean thought it was a little weird, but he didn't say anything.

They ordered dinner and both women got the salad bar. When Em got up to get her salad, so did Liz. The female demon stayed close to Embry, a hand on her lower back, a nibble to her bare shoulder. The guys watched them, utterly fascinated.

When Liz brushed Embry's hair to the side and began nuzzling her neck Dean glanced at Sam for a moment before continuing to watch the girls. "Um... Is it just me or is your date seriously hitting on my girlfriend?"

Sam just bit his lip and, with a heated gaze, watched Liz licking obscenely at Embry's pulse point. The ladies came back to the table and the guys tried to pretend they hadn't been ogling them only a moment before.

Liz had a self-satisfied smirk on her face. Embry was concentrating on not looking at anyone. And she wasn't blushing. That was Dean's red flag.

He gave her a look that silently said 'you ok?'. She ignored him and glanced over at the other couple. Liz subtly slid her hand up Sam's shoulder until she was gripping the nape of his neck. Sam thought she was being flirty. Em knew it was a threat. With her demon strength Liz could snap his vertebrae like a crunchy breadstick.

They finished dinner in an atmosphere of thick awkwardness. Liz suggested dessert and Em gripped Dean's thigh painfully. He vetoed the dessert idea, suggesting they go get pie at a little shop a few blocks away. Liz smiled tightly but finally agreed and they left the restaurant, though she didn't let go of Sam the whole time, her arms around his middle, fingers close to the vulnerable flesh of his belly, hands on his head or neck in the guise of stroking his hair.

Embry and Dean let Liz and Sam walk a few steps in front of them. Em turned slightly and reached inside Dean's jacket while maintaining her pace. He was baffled as to what she was doing, but he trusted her and went along with it. She snatched the vial of holy water and the demon blade from inside his jacket. 

Liz bit Sam's ear just hard enough to make him gasp. That was as much as Em could stand. She opened the vial and dumped the holy water on Liz' head, using the momentary distraction to stab the demon in the left side, hard.

"Get your filthy demon claws the hell off my brother, bitch!" She screamed, letting go of the knife, still wedged in the demon's ribs. Embry jumped on Liz' back, her arms tight around the woman's neck, screaming wordlessly, one hand pulling her hair viciously and the other scratching at her eyes, out of her mind and blind with rage.

After about one and a half seconds of shock, both guys moved fast. Dean grabbed Embry and Sam grabbed the blade, yanking it out of Liz' ribs and jamming it into her heart. Dean had just barely managed to pull Em off of the demon when she flickered and died.

Embry's adrenaline didn't get the message that the threat was gone. She kept screaming and kicking at the lifeless body. Dean tried desperately to calm her down but it seemed the tighter he held her the more frantically she fought him. Finally it took Sam gripping her face in his hands and forcing her to look at him.

"I'm okay, Emmy. I'm fine. She can't hurt me." Embry blinked a few times and flung herself into his arms, hugging him desperately.

"She was going to kill you, Sammy. She said she'd let you go if I let her have me but she was lying, she was going to kill you first. She was going to make me watch and I couldn't... Not again." Em shivered and Sam held her tight, catching Dean's eye over her shoulder.

Sam kissed her head and scooped her up, carrying her back to the Impala and holding her tight as Dean drove them home.

 

Back at the bunker she was finally coherent enough to let go of Sam and he left her in Dean's care. Dean made her some tea while she got dressed in comfy jammies. He sat with her on the couch, both of them snuggled up under a blanket.

"You did good tonight, Ems." He put his chin on top of her head, pressing her ear against his heartbeat. She didn't answer, but they both knew what she was thinking. She was thinking about the one she couldn't save. She was thinking about her little sister.


	18. Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of talking this chapter.
> 
> Don't know if that's good or bad.
> 
> Reaching the home stretch!

Twenty Four- Mother's Day 

It took her a couple of weeks but Embry was finally starting to feel like herself again. She tried not to think of how she lost Teegan, it was awful and tragic and it crushed her soul every time she pictured it. Surrounded by vampires, Tee's back against hers, both of them gripping machetes...

Em put it out of her head. She thought of herself as a pragmatist. She tried to stay mindful and focus on the present. In the world of crawlies and hunters one could very easily drown in yesterdays or be paralyzed by tomorrows. She liked to focus on today. And today was her mother's birthday.

Her little family had always celebrated her mom's birthday like its own holiday. She and her sister carried it on after her grandmother had died, and now she continued the tradition alone. Only this year Dean had offered to celebrate with her.

Embry looked herself over in the mirror, cowboy boots, jeans, pretty blouse, one of Dean's jackets. Her mom would have approved. She was never one for fashion over comfort. Em headed downstairs and was greeted with a famous Bobby-hug. He never, ever forgot her mom's birthday. She grinned.

"Hey, Bobby."

"Hey, kid." He slipped a daisy behind her ear and she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." He never forgot. Daisies had been her mom's favorite flower. Which was a little ironic, because her name had been Rose. Em wasn't quite sure how well they had known each other before her death, but every year on March 9th Bobby seemed a little quieter and a little more affectionate than usual.

Dean entered the room dressed in his usual style, denim over flannel over cotton over denim. He smiled appreciatively at the flower in Em's hair. "Hey, baby. You ready to go?" She slipped an arm around his middle and cuddled close, nodding.

 

They arrived at the fast food joint just after the lunch rush. It wasn't the best food, but it was tradition. When they had ordered and were sitting down with their trays Em held Dean's hand. "Thank you so much for coming with me today."

He smiled softly at her. "Of course. Family tradition." He winked at her. "We're family."

She grinned. "We are?"

"Hell yes. You got in a girl fight with a demon for my brother. That alone makes us family." He tightened his hand around hers and fed her a French fry. Her eyes twinkled at him.

He lifted his paper cup and 'clinked' it against hers. "To your mom." They both sipped. "So... You were how old when she..."

"I was six. Tee was three. Mom and gram left one night on a hunt and only gram came back. They never found mom's body. Gram said it was Weres." Em took another sip of her soda.

Dean nodded. "I was four. Sammy was six months. A demon, a fire. I ran out of the house with Sam in my arms. Nothing was ever the same."

Embry moved over so she was sitting on the same side of the booth as him, her head on his shoulder, hugging him close.

"So they left you alone with your sister when you were six?" He asked.

" Yeah. They started leaving us alone as soon as Tee was weaned. She was one, I was four. They tried to only go when we were asleep, but you can imagine how well a one-year-old sleeps."

He slipped an arm around her. "Me too. As soon as dad got his bearings after the attack. He started chasing the bastard demon down, I was stuck raising Sam in motel rooms."

They snuggled for a while, neither of them all that hungry anymore.

After several long moments, Em quietly asked, "Do you ever want kids, Dean?"

He cleared his throat. "Well... I mean... If it happened I wouldn't bail, you know? But... This... This life..."

She nodded. "It's not the kind of life for kids."

"Yeah." He held her closer. "How about you?"

She shook her head. "I've actually seriously considered getting my tubes tied."

He leaned back to look at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yep. If it's a boy, he would still be raised in this life. I mean, gram was 74 when she died and the crawlies never stopped wanting her. It's not like I'll grow out of this. And if it's a girl..." She trailed off.

"She'll have the gene too." He said quietly, as if it had just occurred to him. Em nodded again.

"Now, if I came across a kid like me or you, someone who didn't have a gram or a dad, I think I would be an excellent adopted big sister or aunt or mom or whatever. I think about that sometimes." She traced patterns on his shirt and smiled softly. He kissed her head and smiled too.

A furious clicking of platform heels came to stop inches from their table. They both glanced up to see a model-worthy brunette, busty, tall, slender curves and shrink-wrapped in Lycra. She was holding a smoothie and had her yoga mat slung over one shoulder. "Dean Wesson." She hissed at him.

He swallowed and looked at her like he was a deer standing in oncoming traffic. "Uh..."

"You don't even remember me, do you?" She glanced at Embry for a microsecond before deciding she wasn't even worth the energy to notice.

"Uh... I'm sorry..." He said with an uncomfortable half-smile.

The woman clenched her fist around her smoothie so tightly the lid popped off. She adjusted the mat on her shoulder, freeing her other hand. Embry moved then, putting herself between the irate chick and Dean.

"You seem like a very nice woman, but I have to tell you... If you're planning on physically assaulting my boyfriend, I am fully prepared to stab you with a plastic fork. Got it, Barbie?"

The woman glared at her and hissed- "He only wants one thing and he'll toss you out the second he gets it."

Embry couldn't help it, she busted out in hysterical peals of laughter. "Seriously, lady, if you knew half the crap I've made him put up with..."

The woman stiffened her back and scowled harder. "I hope you two are VERY happy together." She spit out and turned, her heels clacking away.

Once she was gone Dean glanced at Em, expecting her to be pissed. She was giving him a coy little smile, trying hard not to laugh and sipping her drink.

"You're not mad?"

"Why on earth would I be mad? I know about your past. I've listened to a good portion of it through the walls of various motel rooms. It's not really a secret."

He sighed with relief and held her. After a few minutes of snuggling, a thought occurred to him. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I don't know anything about your past, you know..." He faltered uncomfortably. "...Relationships."

She blushed slightly.

"Em, are you... Um... You have had past relationships, right?"

"Yes! Of course. My first was a very sweet boyfriend I had when we stayed put once for about ten months in high school."

Dean waited for her to continue. She didn't. His eyes widened. "That was it?"

"Uh... No..."

He arched a brow at her.

"The other one was a few years ago, just after you and I met. He... runs in hunter circles."

"Someone I know?"

She blushed and sipped her drink, looking away from him.

"Ems?"

She let out a frustrated sigh and forced out, almost in a whisper, "Ash."

Dean just blinked at her for about three minutes. Embry started giggling nervously. "Say something!"

"Roadhouse Mullet Ash?"

She rolled her eyes. "Way to go material. He's a genius, you know."

"Did you make him wait 26 dates?"

She blushed harder. "Dean, do you really want to hear about that..."

"Not the details, just the number."

"30. He planned them all out, one every night for a whole month. We had to wait an extra month because he wanted it to be exactly 30 and not 31."

Dean crinkled his brow, confused. "Naturally."

Em laughed and bumped his shoulder gently with her own. "There's something satisfying about round numbers. Don't knock it."

"So... What happened? I'm assuming you're not still together."

She rolled her eyes again and shook her head at him with affectionate exasperation. "We ended it after a few months. We decided we would be better as friends. Plus, he couldn't deal with... Um... The competition. Can we talk about something else?" She sighed, getting flustered.

"What competition? Did you have a thing for Garth too?"

She laughed. "No, you jerk, I had a thing for you."

He arched a brow at her. "And this was a few years ago? Years, Ems?"

She looked away from him and nodded. "Yeah."

"Why the hell didn't you ever tell me?"

"I never thought in a million years you would be willing to wait for anyone, Dean, let alone me."

He gazed deeply into her eyes and touched her cheek. "Baby, I'd wait forever for you."

She turned an adorable shade of crimson and gave him a shy little smile. He was floored that after so long and after having been through so much together she could still look at him like that. He brushed his nose against hers affectionately. She grabbed the front of his jacket, one side of the zipper in each hand, and pulled him tight to her, kissing him hard.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "We don't have to wait forever, baby. Just two more dates." She gave him a naughty smile.

And when she looked at him like that... He could have sworn she could make two dates feel like forever.


	19. The Roadhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhouse adventures! Shifters!
> 
> And next date is sexy time! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware at this point in canon the Roadhouse is burned down and Ellen, Jo and Ash are all dead. I just don't care, haha! ❤️
> 
> #itscalledartisticlicensefolks  
> #maybeifemwerecanontheydstillbealive  
> #:-P

Twenty Five- Roadhouse

Em was hanging out in the bunker when they got the call. Ellen and Jo were having trouble. Hunters were being killed right under their noses, and they thought it was shifters. Within two hours she and the brothers were on the road.

She napped in the back seat while the guys talked in hushed voices in the front. "Look, I don't care where you go, but we need the bunker." Dean said.

"I don't understand why you need the WHOLE bunker. Can't you guys just stay in your room?" Sam was getting frustrated, but he kept his voice lowered.

"Really, Sam? You wanna hear us through the walls?"

Sam cringed. "Hell no... she's like my sister. But, why can't you get a motel room or something?"

"Oh, yeah, that's really special for our first time. Some random room that's probably not even sanitary..." Dean huffed.

After several long minutes Sam finally sighed. "IF I give you guys the bunker... I need you to agree to some conditions."

"Like what?"

"Like... Keep it in your room. No doing it in the kitchen, the war room table... My bed." He shuddered.

Dean smirked. "Sure thing. Just out of curiosity, you don't own a black light, do you?"

Sam winced. "Dude! Gross!"

\---

Embry woke when they came to a stop outside the Roadhouse, a little before noon. She ran her fingers through her hair to try and straighten it but it was still kind of a mess. Dean helped her out of the back seat and took a minute to smooth down her tangles. She kissed him gently.

They turned and walked toward the bar and Ellen, Jo and Ash came out to greet them. The women greeted the brothers with hugs and then Ellen noticed Embry. "Sweetheart, I'm so glad you could make it!" She crushed Em in a giant hug, and Embry hugged her back fiercely.

"Anything for you guys." She smiled.

Jo gave her a hug next before moving back, glancing very briefly at Dean and giving her a wink and a smile, whispering, "Details. Later."

Em blushed and before she knew it she was being picked up and hugged by Ash.

"Hey, kid! How's things?"

"Don't call me kid!" She said even as she giggled. "Things are good. How are you?"

Ash noticed Dean about to burn holes through him with his eyes and he all but dropped her. "Things are the same. You know, other than hunters being picked off like flies."

She nodded, never even having noticed Dean's almost-hissy-fit. "We'll catch the shifters. At least... I'll do my best. Just FYI, none of us here are shifters."

"Great. Six down, just a few more dozen to go." Ellen said, putting her arm around Em and leading everyone into the bar.

\---

That night the bar was hopping. Hunters were brave, but not always too bright. Word had got round that hunters were being killed at the Roadhouse. So, naturally, they all flocked there to try and help. Em and the guys didn't have room to talk, they were here too. But at least Embry could sniff out the shifters.

She had taken up a corner table and had made everyone promise not to leave her alone, even for a second. As much as crawlies scared her, hunters almost scared her worse.

More than once members of her family had been kidnapped and used as bait, usually by a hunter seeking revenge for some crawlie offing a loved one. She hated to think about it, but she sometimes wondered if John had met her sooner if he would have used her to get at Azazel.

Right now Sam and Jo were mingling with the crowd, occasionally glancing her way. She would give them each a thumbs up to let them know she didn't sense the shifter yet. Ellen was tending bar and Ash had gone off somewhere to pee or nap or solve equations or something. She chugged her iced tea like it could make her drunk.

Dean put his hand on her arm. "You okay, Ems?"

She glanced at him, her eyes wide and her movements jerky. She nodded, even though she was clearly terrified. "M'fine."

He watched her for another minute. "No one is gonna take you." He said, his voice deep and husky with determination.

She shook her head. "You can't know that..."

"...Yes, I can." His eyes were fierce. "I won't let it happen."

She grabbed his hand and pressed the back of it to her cheek, soaking him in, drawing strength and comfort from his touch. She gazed into his deep hazel eyes. "I love you." She whispered. He leaned over the table and kissed her.

She gasped and broke their kiss. "Oh, no..."

He tensed and was on alert. "Where?"

She blushed. "Oh, uh... no... It's not that. I just... um... this is my third iced tea..."

He smirked at her. "Are you saying you gotta pee?"

She blushed more and nodded, biting her bottom lip and squirming in her seat.

"Come on." He took her arm and led her toward the bathrooms, chuckling softly. "I'll be right outside, baby."

She nodded again and slipped inside the ladies' room. She was halfway through emptying her bladder when she sensed it. It entered through the window. It was fast and strong and before she could even scream she was unconscious and gagged, cuffed to a pipe and propped up in the last stall.

\---

Dean smiled at her when she came out. "Better?"

She nodded. "Let's get out of here."

"We've got a job to do, Ems. You feeling ok?" He looked closer at her.

She brushed past him and laughed. "Fine. I just can't wait to get you alone." She winked and squeezed his ass.

His brow wrinkled but he let it go, focusing instead on keeping her safe from a bar brimming with hunters.

 

Hours later the last of the customers left, not one murder victim among them.

"And this thing has shown up EVERY night?" Sam asked.

Ellen nodded. "For the past week. Hasn't skipped one."

"And you didn't sense it tonight?" Sam turned to Embry.

"Oh, uh... Nope. All clear. Weird." She answered, shrugging. "Maybe we can try again tomorrow." She slid her hand into Dean's back pocket and leaned over to whisper something filthy into his ear. His eyes flicked to Sam's and Sam stiffened. No one else noticed.

Dean smiled at her. "Let's go, kid."

She beamed at him. "Sounds good."

They turned to walk away and Dean reached one hand back. Sam quietly slipped a silver blade into his grip. The minute Dean and 'Embry' were out the door Sam jumped into action. He grabbed another silver blade and started toward the door after them. "That thing's not Em. Find her, she can't be far."

Ellen and Jo started looking for Embry and Sam chased the monster and his brother. He found Dean coming from around the side of the Roadhouse, panting and bloody. He flashed Sam a cocky smile. "Killed it."

Sam nodded. "Great. Embry's dead."

Dean pouted. "Now that's just terrible."

Sam huffed, his suspicions confirmed. "If you killed my brother, you son of a bitch..." 'Dean' ran at Sam with a snarl, but Sam was ready with his silver blade. They sparred, Sam landed a few cuts but he couldn't compete with shifter speed and strength. The shifter had him pinned against the Impala and was about to bite his throat out when it unexpectedly went rigid and dropped.

Sam looked up and saw Em, her hand still out after having thrown a silver blade into the shifter's back, hitting it dead in the heart. Sam and Embry shared a stunned, gaping look.

Ellen and Jo were hauling a limping but alive Dean out from the side of the Roadhouse.

"How the hell did you make that shot, Em?" Sam asked.

"There was a lot on the line..." She smirked. "I didn't want to nick Baby's paint job." Sam grabbed her and gave her a hug, his heart still racing from such a close call.

"Hey, I'm alive. In case you were wondering." Dean grumbled.

Em looked him over for a minute and rolled her eyes. "You've got a sprained ankle and a bruised shoulder. You're fine." But she went over to him anyway and they snuggled each other close.

 

They stayed for another several days, making sure the shifter wasn't running with a pack. Everyone healed up, Jo and Em talked and laughed for hours, Ellen cornered Dean and told him if he hurt Em he'd wish that shifter had killed him. He was getting tired of people telling him that. Hell, if he ever hurt her he'd punish himself enough for everyone.

And finally, when they were healed and rested and sure there were no more shifters, they said their goodbyes, shared plenty of hugs, and left.

Dean suggested a quick diner date followed by a long naked evening at the bunker, but Em insisted they drop her off at Bobby's. Sam and Bobby shared a beer and were busily ignoring Dean and Embry's lingering goodbye.

"I just need like a couple of days. To get ready." She sighed deeply as Dean kissed his way down her neck.

"I can totally respect that." He mumbled against her skin before nipping and sucking at the sensitive spot just under her ear.

Embry moaned enthusiastically.

"Not on my property, kids!" Bobby hollered. Em burst out in giggles as Dean groaned and forced himself to take a step away from her.

Sam came out and made sure all of Embry's stuff was out of the Impala before coming back and kissing her head. "Thanks for saving me. Again."

She hugged him. "Anytime."

Sam got in the car and Dean gave her a gentle, slow, sexy kiss. She put her arms around his neck and squeezed him close.

"How did you know the shifter wasn't me?" She asked when they eventually came up for air.

He smirked at her. "I called her 'kid' and she smiled at me."

Embry rolled her eyes at him and tried to stifle a grin.

He winked at her. "Next time, baby."

She blushed. "Next time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to keep this story rated T and to write the sexy chapter TV-14.
> 
> BUT I ❤️❤️❤️ smut (don't judge me!), and I think Dembry smut would be awesome. Cute, quirky, hilarious and sexy. Kind of like Em herself! So I'm planning on writing an expanded sexy one-shot and making this a "series". Plus I have an idea for a prequel ("how they met", basically) and I have an epilogue half-written.
> 
> It's not over yet! Woot!


	20. THE Date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sexy time! They even have a permission slip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you're still reading! It's so inspirational to hear from you guys! ❤️❤️❤️

Twenty Six- THE Date!

 

"You said AFTER your twenty-sixth, so technically you have one more date to go." Bobby held up his copy of 'The Chart', pointing to the one unchecked box near the bottom.

Embry turned her back on the sink of dishes she was scrubbing, dried her hands on a dish towel and crossed her arms, frustrated. "You really should have been a lawyer." She grumbled. "Fine, so we'll go to dinner or something and then it will be AFTER. Like, that night."

He glared at her. "AFTER don't have to mean immediately following, kid. You can make the boy wait until you're ready."

Bobby was the one person on earth she didn't mind calling her 'kid', but this one time, it made her bristle.

"You do realize for the last couple of months Dean's had to fight ME off, don't you? If he waited until I was ready it would have been Valentine's Day." She was so frustrated she literally stomped her foot. Which TOTALLY didn't make her seem like a 'kid' at all.

Bobby just blinked at her. His eyes narrowed. "That true, Emmy?"

She blushed softly and looked away before nodding. "Yep. I pretty much begged him and he said we had to wait." She looked at him again, scowling. "In my defense, he had bought me five store's worth of M&Ms. It was hot." Bobby just stood there digesting the new information. Em sighed and dragged a hand down her face. "Why is this such an issue for you, Bobby? I don't understand. We're grown-ups and we're in love."

He sank into a kitchen chair and she sat in another, setting the towel on the table and waiting for him to speak.

"I don't know if you're aware, but I knew your mama." He smiled gently at her. "She wasn't like Tee or your gran. She was like you. Maybe a bit more lucky with weaponry..."

Embry smiled but didn't dare interrupt him. She had never heard him talk this candidly about her mother before.

"She was head over heels for your daddy." Em stiffened and Bobby nodded. "Yeah, that didn't end so good." It took him forever to continue, almost like he was thinking about not saying anything else. When he spoke again his voice was quiet, just barely louder than a whisper. "Your gran brought her to me. Night she... died. Nothing I could do but make her comfortable. Held her in my arms as she bled out. Last thing she ever said... 'Please, Bobby, take care of Emmy.'"

"She didn't mention Tee?" She asked hoarsely around a lump in her throat, tears flowing down her cheeks.

He shook his head. "I think she knew already, even with you both so young. You and your sister were flip sides of a coin... You were like your mama. Sweet and soft and sensitive. Em, you got the biggest heart I ever seen. This life ain't no place for you. And as much as Dean loves you, kiddo... He's a hunter. And he's got a dark side. I love the kid like my own. But I know things he's been through, things he's done..."

"He's not my father." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "He's not, Bobby. And you know why?" Bobby just looked at her. "Because of you." She let out a humorless laugh. "If he ever did the things my father did..."

"I'd string him up and skin him alive."

She gave him a tiny half-smirk. "He knows it, too. He won't hurt me, Bobby. Not like that. Not ever."

Bobby gave her an intense look. "Listen, Em. I've never seen that boy so in love. But I've known him a lot longer than you. And there are things I've seen him do, when Sam was on the line..."

She interrupted him. "Bobby, if Sam were on the line Dean wouldn't have to force me to do a damn thing. I'd sign up. Same with him or you. The three of you are the only family I have left." She got up and kissed him on the head, giving him a big, soft hug. She whispered to him, "Thank you for taking care of me, Bobby. Please just trust me on this one."

He nodded before letting her go. He reached around her and grabbed a pen, scratching out the last box on 'The Chart', signing his name and handing it to her. She blushed hard.

"Is this a permission slip?" She asked, one brow arching.

"Yup. You need condoms?" He smirked as she gasped and blushed even more, but eventually she accepted a package of them, and Bobby helpfully informed her he had done extensive research and they were rated the safest. At which point she idly wondered if blushing could be fatal.

\---

A few days later Sam had made himself scarce and Dean had bought a pizza. He and Embry were in the living room of the bunker, eating, drinking beer and not talking. The awkwardness was thick as butter. Cold butter.

They both got sick of the tension at the same time. They turned to face each other, both starting to talk at once.

"You first." Em said, smirking a little.

Dean smiled at her, his eyes soft. "I know it's a lot of pressure, baby, and I wanted to say... If this doesn't happen tonight it's okay. We can take it slow."

Em opened her mouth to say something, then thought better of it. She moved to straddle his lap and he 'oof'ed in surprise. They kissed deeply. His hands went to her hips and hers went to his hair.

Their kisses slowly turned more and more heated. Em slid her hands under his shirt, caressing his chest and abs and he broke their kiss long enough to tear his shirt off over his head.

Em took off her own shirt, revealing the red and black lacy bra he had glimpsed in the bag months and months ago at the mall. He gave her an approving smirk. She began pressing open-mouthed kisses to his strong, broad shoulders, over his tattoo, she bit gently into his clavicle and his hips bucked underneath her.

"Holy hell, baby..." He was trying so hard not to touch her when it finally occurred to his lust-addled brain, he didn't have to hold back anymore. He grabbed her and flipped them so she was beneath him on the couch. He nestled his hips between her thighs and trailed kisses over her neck, down her chest, and buried his face in her cleavage.

She dragged her nails through his hair and over his shoulder blades. He nibbled at her through the fabric of her lacy bra and she gasped, moaning his name. His hands skimmed up her outer thighs, reaching under her skirt, drifting high enough to stroke the lace of her matching lacy undies.

He grabbed the hem and started pulling her underwear down her legs when he was rudely interrupted by the gruff, deep sound of a throat being cleared. Both Dean and Embry froze, and Dean moved his eyes up slowly until he was glaring daggers at Cas.

"Hello Dean, Embry. I apologize for disturbing your coitus." He purposely looked everywhere but at them. Embry buried her incredibly red face in her hands.

Dean smiled at Cas, but it was cold and dangerous. "Hey, Cas... Do you happen to have an angel blade on you?"

Cas looked at Dean then, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Yes, I always carry it. Why?"

"Cause I may need to borrow it. You know, to shove it up your..."

"...Dean!" Embry admonished him. "Be nice! He wouldn't be here if it weren't important. At least he'd damn well better not be."

Cas nodded. "It is important."

Em sat up and Dean tracked down their shirts. Once they were dressed Dean continued. "Okay, what's so frikking important?"

"Oh..." Cas grabbed a slice of pizza, nibbling on it to distract himself from the mild urge to lick Em. "Sam needs your assistance. He's under attack. Outnumbered. Vampires." Castiel said calmly.

"What!?" Embry grabbed Cas' arm and Dean's hand. "Take us to him. Right now."

\---

Several hours later Dean, Sam and Embry were showered and had eaten a quick dinner of burgers. Cas had got them to Sam in the nick of time, and together they had beheaded an entire nest's worth of vamps.

They had all returned to the bunker soaked in blood and Em had to throw away her red and black lace lingerie, over Dean's vehement objections. She had to promise to buy a new set ASAP.

Sam went to bed and Dean and Embry ended up passing out on the couch, cuddled together and fully dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! I'm so mean!  
> ;-)


	21. THE DATE (Take 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's try this again!

Twenty Seven- THE DATE (Take 2)

Sam and Bobby were off helping Garth with a tricky salt and burn case. Em wasn't very helpful against vengeful spirits. She could sometimes sense them as long as they were corporeal and hungry, but it didn't really help much when they could just pop in and out randomly. As soon as she located them they were somewhere else.

So she and Dean were staying at the bunker alone, and planning on attempting 'coitus' again tonight. Right now they were at a corner table at a local restaurant. Embry was anxious and Dean was trying different strategies to distract her. Currently he was making silly faces and she was trying not to laugh.

"Dean! We're in public... behave yourself!" She whisper-yelled, trying to hide a smirk with a sip of her wine.

His eyes twinkled mischievously. "Behave myself?" He carefully balanced a spoon on the end of his nose. "Like this?"

She collapsed into giggles and he beamed at her. She sobered quickly, too quickly for her.

He pulled the spoon off of his nose. "Ems, what's wrong?"

She fidgeted with her napkin. "I, uh... I have something to tell you... and you're not going to like it."

He was serious now too. She wouldn't look at him. Whatever it was it had to be pretty bad. "Okay... Just tell me, baby. We've probably been through worse."

She chewed her bottom lip and tried not to cry, shaking her head slightly. Now he was really nervous. She started to ramble. "Sometimes things just don't work out, you know? Like no matter how much you want something... Sometimes it's just not right. Like the timing or whatever. And it's no one's fault. It's not. And it doesn't mean I don't love you, it's just the reality, the way it has to be right now..."

He swallowed hard, his stomach lurching like he was on a roller coaster. Or an airplane. He interrupted her babbling. "Embry..." She looked at him, tears in her eyes. He cleared his throat. "Em, baby, are you breaking up with me?"

She paled and her face blanched, her mouth hanging open for a minute. "No! Oh, God... This isn't coming out right at all. No... I just... I know we planned this whole night and I must have counted wrong or something and I'm so sorry... You don't know how sorry..."

Now he was even more confused. "Em, just tell me. Please. You're kinda freaking me out."

She buried her face in her hands and mumbled something unintelligible.

"I can't understand you."

She let out a sob. She dropped her hands, tears running down her face. She took a deep breath and stared at her lap. "I'm on my period..." She whispered, almost so quiet he missed it.

She folded her arms on the table and started weeping into them. He just sat there stunned for a few minutes, bewildered by her behavior. Although, come to think of it, she always did get weirdly weepy for a couple days each month.

He placed a hand on her head and stroked her hair. "Ems... It's ok. Really, baby. It's fine."

She shook her head. "But what about Chuck?" She wailed helplessly.

He found himself frozen in confusion again. He opened his mouth to speak a few separate times and then finally just shook his head and sighed. "I got nothin'... What the hell does Chuck have to do with this?"

Embry wiped her eyes and looked at him. He offered her his napkin and she blew her nose loudly. "I emailed him. I was getting nervous and impatient and I wanted to know if he wrote about... us... together yet."

"That is not cool, Ems! You skipped ahead?"

"No! He said he hadn't written it yet. Hadn't even seen it. He said his readers are frustrated, because it's past the twenty sixth date and it still hasn't happened."

"Oh, yeah." Dean dead-panned. "That's gotta be so frustrating. For them."

Embry frowned at him. "Don't be a jerk! They've been reading our story this whole time and they're emotionally invested and now they're expecting us to... you know. And it hasn't happened and now it still won't happen because of my stupid body, and he's going to get eaten alive in the comment section!"

Dean smirked at her. "Well then when it does happen we need to make it epic. Extra steamy and hot. Make it worth the wait. You know... for Chuck's readers." He winked at her. She grinned and blushed.

"You know... He did say something about 'the rule of threes', something about poetic timing. So next time should definitely be it."

Dean took her hand and kissed the pulse point on her wrist, pinning her with his green gaze. "I can hardly wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me!


	22. THE FRIKKING DATE DAMMIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I promise!

Twenty Eight- THE FRIKKING DATE DAMMIT

The guys got caught up fighting a nasty ring of witches and Embry stayed with Bobby while they cleaned up the mess. It took weeks, and Em was crawling out of her skin. She and Dean talked on the phone and Skyped but she wanted his hands on her. Not to mention various other parts of his anatomy.

Finally the brothers were done with the witches and Dean called to let her know they were on their way back to the bunker. She decided to surprise him. She texted Sam and asked him to go to a motel for the night and Bobby lent her a car. She grabbed the bag she had packed, all waiting and ready for the next time she would see Dean. The drive was about six hours according to google maps. She figured with her eagerness she could get there in four. Just in time for an early dinner and a long, long night.

She drove like a maniac. She didn't even slow when it started pouring raindrops as big as marbles. Thunder shook the car and she didn't even flinch. She was determined. She drove for two hours and only stopped, grudgingly, when thick black smoke started billowing out of the engine.

\---

Dean got back to the bunker and cleaned himself up quickly. He grabbed his bag and started to head out again.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked him.

"I'm going to see Ems."

"You should stay here."

"Why? She's not here." He started toward the door again.

Sam winced, knowing she wanted it to be a surprise. Oh well. "She will be. In like three hours. She wanted to surprise you. I'm getting a room tonight."

Dean stopped. "Really?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, man. She wants you as much as you want her."

Dean smiled. And then he looked around the bunker. "Damn! Help me clean up, Sammy!"

\---

Embry's cell had half a bar of service. Aaand... the battery just died. Figured. She sat in the car for a while, trying to decide what to do. Bobby and Sam would come looking for her... In about four hours. But she would probably be dead from unresolved horniness by then. She needed Dean. But he didn't even know she was coming. And no one knew she was stranded.

She glanced down at her clothes. To put it mildly... She hadn't dressed for the weather. She dug in her bag and found one of Cas' trench coats she had borrowed at some point and hadn't returned yet. Score!

She grabbed her cowboy boots and winced at the thought of how soaked they were going to get. But it was either walk miles in them or the sexy impractical pumps she was currently wearing. Boots it was.

The thunder crashed again and she trembled. This was just great. Pouring rain, thunder, and about a bajillion miles to go. Awesome. She grabbed her bag, slipped out of the car, and started walking.

\---

The bunker was clean and Sam was checked in to a local motel. Dean changed the sheets on his bed and threw a roast in the oven. Two and a half hours to go. Two and a half hours and they would be together.

\---

Embry was soaked within minutes. She was considering hitch hiking. She was weighing her phobia of thunder, her horrible sense of direction and the fact that walking the whole way would take about 90 hours versus her fear of unscrupulous, unpredictable humans when a motorcycle whizzed by her and slowed to a stop. The rider was a demon.

She stiffened. The woman hopped off the bike and pulled off her helmet. She came to stand in front of Em. "Hey, Sweet pea. You need a lift?"

Embry narrowed her eyes at the demon. "Right. Like I wanna be fast food."

The woman shook her head. "I'd much rather get on the King's good side by saving your ass than earn myself eternal 'special attention' for killing you."

"So, he still cares?"

"Are you kidding me, cupcake? You're famous down under. Every demon knows not to mess with you. You should have seen what he did to Liz... She's probably still screaming."

The woman held her extra helmet out to Embry. Em looked at it suspiciously until an extra close, extra loud clap of thunder sounded. She grabbed the helmet and shoved it on her head.

"Let's go!"

She climbed on the bike behind the demon, held on tight, and they took off.

\---

Forty five minutes. She would be there. Dean took another shower, shaved again, styled his hair, dressed in one of the tuxes he kept around for rare fancy undercover jobs. And then he waited. Too nervous to do anything but sit.

\---

Embry rode with the demon for quite a while before she realized, she was leading her straight to the bunker. Crowley already knew the location, but even if the demons had all sworn to not eat her she didn't want demon fan girls knocking on the door at all hours.

Embry got off the bike at the next town they passed through. She thanked the demon for the ride and made her way into a little diner. She was completely sodden and she got some dirty looks from the waitress as she sat dripping at the counter, but she didn't care. She was chilled to the bone, ravenously hungry and STILL incredibly horny. After hours in freezing cold rain she could officially say, the efficacy of cold showers at relieving lust was a total myth.

She ordered some food and looked around for a pay phone. She was about a decade too late for that. She looked to see if there was anyone whose phone she could borrow. There were only a couple of diners. A 187 year old man (rough estimate) and a couple of gang bangers. Then there was the waitress, but Embry was pretty much her least favorite person right now.

She decided to ask her anyway. "Do you have a phone I could borrow?"

The woman's eyes softened as she realized the wet frozen girl was probably in trouble and not just an evil delinquent maliciously dripping all over her clean floor. (Mwahaha. Puddles.)

"Sorry, kiddo. The phone lines are down from the storm. If it weren't for our generator our power'd be out too. You stay here as long as you like, okay?"

Em sighed and nodded. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be with Dean.

The gang banger guys came and sat, one on either side of her. They were heavily tattooed and dressed in stereotypical gang colors, tshirts, bandanas and baggy pants. They were dripping with gold chains and their faces were cruel and hard.

And then they smiled at her. Suddenly their faces transformed until they were open and kind. "You need a ride, honey?"

She swallowed and fidgeted. She knew she could call Cas if things turned scary. She could even possibly call Crowley. But she really, REALLY didn't want to have to explain this whole humiliating situation to either of them. Her frantic booty call gone wrong.

Finally she nodded. "I would appreciate that very much, thank you."

The gang guys (Steve and Ben) finished up their food and paid for themselves and Embry, waving away her objections. They went outside to a windowless van. It was white with stylized, semi-creepy religious paintings all over the outside.

Ben opened the front passenger door for her. "You want shotgun?" She swallowed. This was like textbook "how to get tortured and murdered" 101.

She reminded herself she could always call for Cas if they tried anything. Em nodded. "Yes, thank you."

She climbed in the front passenger side and Ben hopped in the back. Steve started up the van and Christian rock started blasting at an eardrum-splitting decibel.

"Sorry!" Steve said as he turned it down before driving away. He and Ben sang every word to every song on the CD. They drove exactly the speed limit.

Just as Embry was starting to relax, Steve glanced over at her. "We have something for you. In the glove compartment." He winked. Ben grinned.

She forced herself to breathe slowly and reached for the compartment, lifting the latch, dreading what horrors she would find. Inside she saw... miniature Bibles.

"They're keychains! Help yourself." They both beamed at her, like they had offered her a winning lotto ticket.

Turns out the guys drove their van around the country visiting inner cities, preaching and handing out keychain bibles. They were also married. To each other.

By the time they got to Lebanon, Kansas Embry and the couple were trading pie recipes and exchanging PO Box addresses for Christmas cards. They dropped her at a gas station, and when she assured them she could make it the rest of the way herself, they shared warm hugs and drove away.

Em started walking.

\---

She was late. Almost two hours late. Dean was frantic. He called her cell 14 times. He called Sam. He called Bobby. He called Cas and got no answer.

He was getting desperate.

\---

Embry thought she knew where the bunker was from here but she wasn't positive. She went in the gas station and got directions. They didn't have a phone she could use either.

The walk was 15 minutes away and she knew the way. The rain had slowed a bit. She started walking.

\---

Crowley wasn't answering either. Dean had no one else to call. Sam had taken the Impala. He had no idea if she was even in Kansas.

So, naturally, he ran headlong into the rain to look for her, tux and all.

\---

Em was getting tired of being soaking wet. Tired of walking. Tired of wanting. But she was focused and she was determined.

She trudged in what she hoped was the correct direction when she spotted, through a break in the raindrops, a shadowy figure running towards her at breakneck speed. She didn't sense any crawlies, so the figure could logically only be one thing. A homicidal maniac.

\---

Dean saw her! She looked like a miserable, cold drowned rat but at the same time she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

He was so excited he started calling her name into the storm and jogging over to her.

And then she started to run too... as fast as she could... away from him...

So much for the slow-mo 'running into one another's arms in the rain' sappy romance movie moment.

He chased her faster.

\---

Oh, god... the maniac was going to get her! Her legs pounded the sidewalk but she could feel him getting closer. Her feet flew out from beneath her on the slippery ground. She waited for the impact that never came.

\---

Dean reached her just in time. In typical Embry fashion she tripped over her own feet and landed in his arms. Her eyes were shut tight and she was shivering. He brushed his thumb over her brow.

"Hey..."

She blinked her eyes open and smiled once she recognized him. "You saved me." She noticed his outfit. "My Prince Charming."

He chuckled, bent down, still holding her in his arms, and kissed her deeply. "Let's go home."

They walked the few minutes back to the bunker. He stripped off his tux and dried himself off, wearing just an undershirt and boxers. She just stood there.

"Aren't you gonna dry off?" He offered her a towel.

She glanced at him shyly, stepped out of her boots and undid the belt on the coat. She blushed a little before letting it slip off of her shoulders.

Dean blinked at her several times and swallowed heavily. She was in a corseted bodice that shoved her boobs up and together, a matching garter belt, panties and stockings. Everything was black and lacy.

After about five minutes of devouring her with his eyes he finally looked at her face. Her expression wasn't nervous or shy. It was hungry. His breath left him in a gasp.

She reached out, grabbed his hand, and led him to his bedroom. They devoured each other in a frenzy of passion, exploring, caressing, kissing, biting... It was the most intense experience either of them had ever known.

They stayed in bed all night, and barely slept at all. It was totally worth the wait.

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the second work in this series for the smut!
> 
> Explicit, be warned!


End file.
